GYU
by gyupire18
Summary: Cinta sejati tidak mengenal apa itu fisik dan harta. Karena cinta sejati adalah sebuah ketulusan yang datang dari dalam hati manusia. Meanie, Meani Couple, Minwon, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

Cast:  
Kim mingyu as gyu  
Jeon Wonwoo as Wonu  
Other members

Author: gyupire

Sinar matahari mengelitik kelopak matanya yeng terpejam, membuatnya mau tak mau mulai terusik dari mimpinya, ditambah lagi suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang serta klakson yang saling bersautan, membuat pemuda itu menguap lalu mendengus sebal.

Membuka matanya setelah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di ranjangnya, pemuda itu kembali menubruk ranjangnya saat melihat tumpukan dus di sekeliling kamarnya.

"Arghhh menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! "amuknya terdengar lucu.

"Kalau saja flat yang dulu tak terlalu jauh dari kampus! Aku tak akan mau pindah kesini! "gerutunya sebal.

Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda asal changwon itu baru beberapa bulan yang lalu pindah ke seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, Seoul University menjadi pilihannya karna pemuda yang mengambil jurusan IT itu yakin bahwa tak salah ia memilih kuliah di dalam negeri karna memang terknologi yang dikembangkan di Korea patut diacungi jempol.

Wonwoo yang memang tak terlalu tahu tentang seoul memilih asal tempat untuk tinggal selama ia menempuh pendidikannya yang ternyata ia malah memilih tempat yang jaraknya cukup jauh untuk menuju kampusnya, dan baru saja tadi malam ia pindah ke flat baru yang jaraknya cukup dengan naik bus untuk sampai di kampusnya.

Wonwoo berdiri di balkon kamar barunya ini, hanya ada lima lantai dan wonwoo berada di lantai tiga, tidak terlalu tinggi.

Wonwoo memandang keadaan sekitar tempat barunya ini, sangat ramai karna memang dekat dengan pusat kota dan sangat bising karna daerah sini memang daerah tinggal para mahasiswa perantauan sepertinya.

Mendengar ponselnya yang berbunyi, Wonwoo kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya hallo? "

"Bagaimana tempat tinggalmu yang sekarang? "

"Tidak buruk "komentar Wonwoo

"Lagipula kau ini kan bisa menyewa apartement! Kenapa malah tempat seperti itu?! "

"Tidak Jihoon! Aku harus menabung untuk membeli Brand kesayanganku! Oh ya, apa kau sudah dapat informasi untuk kerja part time? "

"aku tak menyangka anak orang kaya sepertimu rela sengsara hanya untuk produk branded.. " Wonwoo tertawa mendengar ejekan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan banyak komentar... "dengus Wonwoo

"Ok! Nanti sepulang kuliah kau ikut aku ke cafe milik teman Sonyoong, Dino juga kerja part time di tempat itu "

"DINO? Kau bercanda hah? Cafe itu akan berubah menjadi lahan perang jika aku bertemu dengannya! "Wonwoo protes! Tentu saja. Karna ia tak punya hubungan baik dengan pemuda berambut hiu itu.

"Yak Wonwoo! Profesional lah jika kau butuh pekerjaan ini! Lagipula kau bisa lupakan Seokmin karna para pekerja di situ tampan-tampan! "

"Jangan bawa-bawa Seokmin! Aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya! "

"Ya terserah kau lah, kita ketemu sore nanti ok! "

Wonwoo turun dari bus yang ditungganginya di sebuah halte, pemuda itu berdiri diam untuk mengamati sekitarnya.

Wonwoo perlu memahami dan mengingat jalur barunya untuk menuju kampus, biasanya pemuda itu sampai dari arah selatan, dan kini ia berada di arah timur.

Pemuda manis itu mendongak, mencoba mencari-cari bangunan familiar yang ia kenal dekat kampusnya.

"Bank Hana! Dimana letak bank itu?! "Grutu Wonwoo, pemuda itu berusaha mencari letak bank yang memang berstruktur gedung tinggi, dan tentu saja jika Wonwkk menemukan letak bank itu akan mudah baginya menuju kampusnya karna letaknya yang bersebrangan dengan tampatnya menimba ilmu.

Wonwoo sesekali mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa gerah yang menderanya, pasalnya ini siang bolong, cuaca sedang panas-panasnya, dan kelas siang adalah kelas yang paling Wonwoo benci.

Wonwoo tersenyum saat berhasil menemukan puncak gedung yang ia cari, sepertinya ia perlu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit mengingat jarak halte tempatnya turun cukup jauh dengan kampusnya, tapi ini lebih baik karna dulu Wonwoo harus berjalan tigapuluh menit untuk sampai di kampusnya.

Wonwok mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di tempat penyeberangan, pemuda itu mendengus kesal saat lampu jalan itu berwarna merah, namun setelahnya ia mengerenyit binggung.

Ada seorang pemuda tinggi berseragam sekolah, Wonwoo mencoba mengira-ngira dengan melirik pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum samar saat ia lihat bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini berwajah tampan, Wonwok kira pemuda ini seumuran dengannya, tapi pemikiran itu langsung ia tepis karna pemuda ini menggunakan seragam sekolah, Wonwoo tidak tahu seragam sekolah mana karna Wonwoo kurang paham daerah sini.

Wonwoo mengganti tatapan kagumnya menjadi krenyitan bingung, karna tadi sebelum ia sampai di tempat ini bisa ia lihat pemuda yang ternyata bersurai abu-abu itu diam saja saat lampu pertanda jalan bewarna hijau, bahkan dapat Wonwoo lihat gerakan ragu dari pemuda itu, seperti bergerak ingin melangkah namun hanya ada getaran di kedua kaki panjang itu.

Wonwoo kembali menelisik pemuda atau mungkin Wonwoo bisa memanggilnya bocah yang harus Wonwok akui bahwa si surai abu-abu ini sangat tampan. Wajahnya berekspresi kaku dan dingin, namun Wonwoo bisa melihat sesekali ada kerutan kebingungan di dahi bocah ini. Sadar karna Wonwoo yang terus memandangnya pemuda itu menunduk, kedua tangannya yang ia tautkan di depan, meremas kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

Wonwoo terkikik dalam hati 'ah... pesonaku ini memang tak terbantahkan' pujinya sombong.

Wonwoo baru sadar bahwa lampu jalan sudah berwarna hijau saat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya mulai berjalan. Pemuda manis itu melangkah untuk menyebrang, namun ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk berhenti dan menengok kebelakang, melihat bocah sekolah yang sempat menarik perhatian matanya.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya saat ia lihat bocah sekolah itu menggerakan satu kakinya, namun urung karena kini kakinya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa ia takut menyebrang?" gumamnya, dengan kepercayaan diri penuh Wonwoo membalik langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan bocah yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu? " Tanya Wonwoo, tak ada jawaban ia terima, hanya ada suara berisik dari kantung plastik yang Wonwoo yakin karena ulah bocah tampan ini yang mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa kau tak bisa menyebrang? " Tanya Wonwoo lagi

"... "

"Yak bocah! Jawab aku! "Gerutu Wonwoo kesal karena bocah tampan ini hanya menatapnya kosong dengan wajah kakunya.

Kesal, dengan tak sabaran dan nekat Wonwoo menarik lengan kiri pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk menyeberangi jalan. Namun bocah itu tak bergeming dari tarikan Wonwoo, tangan kanan bocah pirang itu bergerak menunjuk udara.

"Merah... "

Wonwoo ingin menepuk jidatnya saat ia sadar bahwa tindakannya hampir saja mencelakai anak orang.

"Ah- maaf "

"... "

Berpikir bahwa pemuda ini mungkin saja tuna rungu. Dengan percaya diri Wonwoo membuat gestur-gestur aneh, bahasa isyarat yang ia karang sendiri yang entah benar atau tidak intinya Wonwoo ingin membentuk sebuah kata 'Aku akan membantumu menyebrang'. Mendapat respon anggukan kepala dari bocah tinggi itu, Wonwoo tersenyum karna gerakan-gerakan anehnya dapat dimengerti oleh bocah ini.

Dalam hati Wonwoo bersedih, menyayangkan kenapa lelaki setampan ini tuli. Eh- tapi bukannya biasanya tuna rungu itu juga tuna wicara, tapi tadi Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas mendengar saat bocah abu-abu ini mengucap kata merah.

"Kau ingin menyebrang kan? "Tanya Wonwoo lagi memastikan.

"Ya... "Jawaban yang singkat dan jelas, menunjukan bahwa dugaan pemuda ini tuli itu tidak benar, dan dugaan selanjutnya adalah bahwa dia adalah bocah tampan dan dingin sekaligus menyebalkan, karna sama sekali tak menghargai usahanya untuk membantu bocah ini.

Saat lampu bewarna hijau Wonwoo tanpa ragu menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda itu dan menautkan jari-jari mereka, membawanya menyebrangi jalan. Walau tak yakin tapi Wonwoo dapat lihat rona merah muda yang ada di pipi bocah ini saat mereka menyebrangi jalan.

Wonwoo kaget saat mereka sudah sampai di ujung jalan ada seorang pria paruh baya yang berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tuan dari mana saja? "Pria dengan setelan jas hitam itu memandang khawatir bocah di samping Wonwoo, namun pria paruh baya itu tersenyum saat melihat kantung plastik yang ada di tangan Mingyu, ya, Wonwoo sempat membaca tag name yang ada di blazer hitam bocah ini 'Kim Min Gyu'.

"Tuan bisa menunggu kami untuk membelinya, tidak menyebrang sendirian, kami khawatir "

Mingyu tetap diam sambil menunduk, dan Wonwoo yakin kalau memang benar bocah ini sedang ber-blushing sambil menatap tautan tangan mereka, tanpa sadar Wonwoo ikut tersenyum memandang tingkah aneh bocah tampan ini.

Hingga Mingyu mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka, Wonwoo yang sadar langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah- maaf, oh ya aku harus pergi "Ucap Wonwoo, pipinya sendiri terasa panas hanya karna mengingat tingkahnya dengan bocah sekolahan itu.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu tuan... "Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Tak masalah, saat aku melihatnya yang sepertinya memiliki ketakutan untuk menyebrang aku langsung membantunya, karna aku dulu juga takut menyebrang... "Ucap Wonwoo tersenyum manis, Ya Dulu saat ia masih di tingkat menengah pertama, ia juga memiliki ketakutan untuk menyebrang.

Ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di hadapan mereka, seseorang berjas hitam lainnya membukaan pintu lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih... "Suara berat itu menyapa pendengaran Wonwoo, sadar atau tidak suara itu membuat bibirnya naik keatas dan matanya berbinar menatap struktur wajah Mingyu.

Bibir Wonwoo membola lucu saat kedua tangan kekar itu mengulurkan kantung plastik yang sedari tadi Mingyu pegang ke hadapan Wonwoo.

"Apa ini untukku? " mendapat respon anggukan dengan senang hati Wonwoo mengambil alih kantung plastik bewarna putih itu.

"Coklat? em- Terimakasih Mingyu... "Ucap Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo lihat bahwa Mingyu menunduk malu.

Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya saat mobil hitam itu berjalan melintasinya. Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya, sepuluh menit ia lalui bersama Mingyu, dan Wonwoo dengan santai berjalan menuju kampusnya karna kelas di mulai lima belas menit lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo memikirkan bocah yang baru saja ia temui.

"Dia pasti anak orang kaya yang dimanja "

"Em- Aku masih mempesona kan? Lihat saja bocah setampan itu sampai bersemu merah melihatku! Tapi kenapa si kuda itu... ah sial! Kenapa memikirkannya lagi! " Maki Wonwoo dalam hatinya.

"Wajah Mingyu terlihat dewasa, tapi kenapa ia masih anak sekolahan ya? Ah aku lupa, anak masa kini memang tumbuh pesat, Zelo saja sepupu soonyoung yang masih kelas dua menengah atas tingginya sudah sama sepertiku. Eh atau aku kurang tinggi juga ya? "

"Tapi Mingyu itu lucu sekali, bocah tampan sepertinya bisa takut menyebrang dan bersemu merah. Apa aku besok harus berangkat siang lagi ya agar bertemu dengannya? Aku bukan pedhopile kan kalau tertarik padanya? Ya ampun Jeon Wonwoo! Otakmu sepertinya bergeser karna ulah kuda itu! " Tanpa sadar Wonwoo memukul dahinya karna fikiran konyolnya itu.

Wonwoo tak bisa memungkiri, ada sesuatu pada diri Mingyu yang membuatnya menarik. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari bocah itu dan Wonwoo ingin tahu.

Sesuai kata Jihoon, sorenya dia pergi ke cafe milik teman Soonyoung. Pemilik Cafe bernama Jun, usianya masih muda hanya satu bulan di atas Wonwoo. Tanpa banyak tanyapun Jun langsung menerima Wonwoo untuk kerja part time di cafe miliknya. Mungkin karena Wonwoo rekomendasi dari Soonyoung dan memang Wonwoo yang mudah mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan kini Wonwoo sedang membantu Jun menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan karna memang teman-teman Wonwok, yang ternyata juga berteman baik dengan Jun sedang berkumpul di Cafe bernama Pledis ini untuk merayakan tiga tahun hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Ingat ya! Walau kalian temanku, aku tak akan memberi diskon untuk semua makanan ini! "Lugas Jun setelah meletakan nampan berisi puluhan cup Muffin.

"Ya ya! Kau ini pelit sekali! Lagipula kau juga ikut memakannya! "Protes Jihoon.

"Aku hanya bercanda bantet! "Balas Jun diakhiri dengan tawa lucunya.

Mereka semua ikut tertawa, ada Sungcheol dan kekasihnya Jeonghan, Dino dan ah- Wonwoo malas menyebutnya tapi memang ada Seokmin. Ada Minghao, senior Wonwoo yang ternyata kekasih Jun, dan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia, Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Ah- Wonwoo si pemuda lajang yang malang, tanpa sadar Wonwoo memeluk nampan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membawa piring kecil.

"Oh ya, ternyata Wonwoo pandai untuk membuat beberapa jenis dessert. Aku harap Wonwoo tak keberatan untuk mengajariku dan memasukannya untuk menu Cafe ini. Dan aku harap kau betah kerja bersamaku ya... " Ucap Jun semangat, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Soal seperti ini Wonwoo memang ahlinya, ah- apa Muffin ini kau yang membuatnya? "

"Rasanya tetap lezat seperti yang pernah kau buat dulu "Ucap Seokmin sambil memakan satu cup Muffin di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba suasana terasa hening, hanya terdengar decakan suara Seokmin yang sedang menikmati Muffinnya, pemuda berkulit tan itu bahkan tak perduli dengan lirikan tajam Dino.

"Ah- aku harus mengambil minuman di dapur... "Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari yang lainnya, Wonwoo segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur.

"Aku juga harus ke dapur, aku butuh air putih karna tenggorkanku terasa kering "giliran Seokmin berujar dan mengikuti langkah Wonwoo tanpa memperhatikan Dino yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayo dimakan! Mumpung muffinnya masih hangat! Hangat lebih lezat "Jeonghan berujar, menghilangkan keterdiaman yang menyelimuti mereka, mereka semua bingung tak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya Jeonghan, Jeonghan yang tahu. Maka dari itu, pemuda berambut panjang ini segera mencairkan suasana.

Wonwoo membanting nampan yang dibawanya ke meja, tangan pemuda manis itu tanpa sadar meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Namun segera pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menata minuman yang harus ia bawa kepada teman-temannya.

Wonwoo tidak mau terlihat lemah! Wonwoo bukanlah pemuda yang mau dianggap lemah, sesakit apapun dan sekecewa apapun yang ia rasakan, Wonwoo akan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Wonwoo adalah orang yang pandai menutupi perasaanya.

"Wonu, bisa kau buatkan aku Bubble tea seperti yang pernah kau buat wak- "

"Bisa kau berhenti? "

"Ap- "

"Cukup! "

"Apa lagi?! Kau minta aku bersikap biasa saja! " Dengus Seokmin, dengan santai Seokmin menduduki meja kosong di seberang Wonwoo.

"Aku senang karna kau bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi! Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya! "Bentak Wonwoo.

"Seenaknya bagaimana? Aku memperlakukanmu seperti kau temanku! Melupakan apa kita yang dulu! Aku memperlakukanmu biasa saja! "

"Dengan mengungkit kenangan kita?! "

"Apa yang salah deng- "

"Salah! Lupakan! Aku bilang lupakan! semuanya! Semua makanan dan minuman untukmu! Tempat! Waktu! Semua yang pernah kita lalui! Lupakan semuanya! "

"Hei! Kenapa kau berlebihan begini? " protes Seokmin.

"Berlebihan? Setelah semua yang terjadi kau bilang berlebihan? Aku hanya memintamu melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita. Aku bahkan dengan baik hati membiarkanmu untuk berteman denganku. Kau paham apa mauku kan Seokmin? Tolong lupakan semuanya, seperti yang kau minta padaku untuk melupakan masa kita yang lalu dan menjalin hubungan baik sebagai teman dimasa sekarang "

"Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan semuanya? Mustahil Wonwoo! "Ucap Seokmin tak terima.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan memilih Dini, kau pasti bisa melupakan kenangan itu Seokmin. Kau bahkan dengan gila mengungkit kenangan itu di hadapan yang lain! Di hadapan Dino! Walau mereka tak tahu pasti Dino merasakannya! "

"... "Seokmin terdiam, Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Seokmin yang sedang duduk dimeja kosong berbahan besi itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring setelah sampai di hadapan Seokmin, pemuda manis itu mendorong bahu Seokmin hingga separuh tubuh pemuda tampan itu terbaring di meja. Wonwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan, dengan lembut Wonwoo membelai dagu tegas Seokmin.

"Jika kau tak bisa melupakan semuanya dan sering menyinggung semua itu di hadapan teman-teman dan Dino. Apa kau akan keberatan jika aku sekali, sekali saja menyinggung di hadapan Dino. Betapa senangnya saat aku bergerak di atas your little big bro. Ah- kau masih menamainya itu kan? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa Dino juga memanggilnya seperti itu? "

"W-Wonwoo "Lirih Seokmin terbata.

Wonwoo bangkit dari atas tubuh Seokmin, pemuda manis itu merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. Seokminpun segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku harap kau paham. Atau aku akan melakukan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan! "Tegas Wonwoo, pemuda itu dengan segera berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu dapur, ah- sepertinya Wonwoo harus berpamitan dan minta maaf pada Jihoon dan Soonyoung karna tak bisa mengikuti pesta mereka.

"Wonu! "Panggil Seokmin membuat Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka knop pintu.

"Ah- sekalian tolong lupakan panggilan itu. Aku bukan lagi Wonumu "

'BLAM

Bingung, ia benci karna ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti kemarin. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu hanya berdiri mematung di tepi zebracross sambil kedua tangannya meremas kantung plastik berisi satu lusin coklat itu. Tadi ia menyebrang bersama temannya untuk membeli coklat di mini market yang berseberangan dengan letak sekolahnya, tapi temannya itu sudah dijemput dan jadilah pemuda tampan itu berdiri bingung tak tau harus bagaimana.

Lampu bewarna merah, 57, 56, 55.

Dengan matanya yang bergerak gelisah, pemuda itu dengan nekat akan menyebrang sendiri menunggu bahwa tanda untuk menyebrang menyala, dan sialnya hanya ia seorang diri yang akan menyebrang.

Hijau!

15, 14, 13...

Kakinya terasa berat.

10, 9, 8...

Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, pemuda tampan itu berusaha menggerakan kakinya.

6, 5..

Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi, dan ia harus segera menyebrang.

3, 2, 1.

'TIIIIINNNNN!

'Grep

'Deg

.

.

'Deg

.

.

'Deg

"Hah... hah... hah... "Seseorang menarik tangannya, membawa tubuh jangkungnya itu kembali ke tepi jalan. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat, pipinya terasa panas melihat orang yang menolongnya masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Bidadari... "

Dan Wonwoo memandang manik tajam si pemilik suara itu, jemarinyapun semakin erat menangkup jemari si abu-abu. Terus seperti itu, bahkan keduanya melewatkan kesempatan lampu jalan yang sudah kembali bewarna hijau.

 **Tbc**

Halo reader yang tercinta *civokbasah* gue kembali lagi dengan ff baru tapi bukan karya gue hha.. ini ff remake dari author Ko Cheun Teung (taoris vers.) Karena gue emang taoris shipper dan ga sengaja kebaca terus gue mimisan baca ini ff jadilah gue punya ide buat remake lagi ini ff ke dalam meanie vers.

Ya menurut gue mingyu rada miriplah ama si naga china /plak/ wufan. Sama2 tinggi, ganteng tapi yang membedakan kalo si wufan mukanya cool nah kalo si mingyu mukanya rada bloon gitu *maafkan daku bebeb*  
Ingatnya gue gak plagiat gue cuman remake dengan cast yang berbeda tadi gue uda izin dengan pm si .Gue buat beberapa chapter karena ngeedit cast juga gak gampang keles. Kan ga lucu kalo masih ada nama panda bahenol ama naga china.

Sebenernya ff nya rada gue ubah dikit karena taorus kan emang dari china sedangkan meanie asli korea. Jadi gue rada bingung, yah semoga ntar gue dapat hidayah setelah bersemedi di gunung merapi.

Jangan lupa review ya beb. Biar dedek semangat nih nulisnya. Udah itu aja semoga ketemu di chap selanjutnya.. *pelukcium*

Ps: kalo mau baca yg taoris vers. Kalian bisa liat di ffn judulnya "fanfan"


	2. Chapter 2

**GYU**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

Wonwoo tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, bagaimana siang hari ini ia berdiri di tepi jalan hanya untuk bertemu pemuda itu. Mereka bahkan sudah jadi teman pinggir jalan, lucu bukan? . Bagaimana Wonwoo akan menunggu di tepi jalan, dan Mingyu yang sore hari menunggu di halte hanya untuk melihat Wonwoo yang pulang dari cafe tempat kerjanya.

Mereka hanya saling memandang di jalan itu, atau menyebrang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, tak banyak percakapan karna Mingyu sangat pendiam dan Wonwoo yang menikmati moment kedekatan mereka dalam diam.

Mingyu bergantung pada Wonwoo, pemuda itu ingin Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya, menuntunya menyebrangi jalan hanya dengan alasan ke mini market untuk membeli coklat, dan meminta Wonwoo menemaninya di halte hingga jemputannya datang.

Dan Wonwoo ingin membantu Mingyu, menggengam tangan hangat Mingyu, menikmati coklat yang Mingyu beli dalam diam. Tidak sepenuhnya diam, karena sesekali Wonwoo pasti mengajukan pertanyaan basa-basi hanya untuk membuat Mingyu menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum, Wonwoo jatuh pada senyum Mingyu.

 **~oo~**

Wonwoo pulang dari Cafe Jun pukul sembilan malam, karna ini hari libur. Setiap hari libur Wonwoo kerja full time. Ini yang tidak Wonwoo suka. Jika seperti ini Wonwoo tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersama Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum saat ia lihat Mingyu sedang duduk di halte, terlihat bosan karna pemuda itu sedang mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Seperti biasa, jika Wonwoo pulang malam pasti Mingyu akan menunggunya dengan supirnya itu.

"Mingyu... "Panggil Wonwoo, dan Mingyu terlihat menunduk malu. Wonwoo menyadari sikap aneh Mingyu ini, Mingyu sangat pemalu. Tapi Wonwoo tak mempermasalahkannya karna ini yang membuatnya nyaman bersama Mingyu.

Mingyu berlari kecil menghampiri Wonwoo, menyodorkan kantung plastik putih itu, ya coklat. Sudah satu bulan ini hari-hari Wonwoo penuh coklat.

"Tuan... "Si supir memanggil Mingyu, membuat pemuda itu menunduk lesu.

"Hati-hati Mingyu, sampai jumpa besok... "Ucap Wonwol tersenyum manis.

"Dadah Bidadari... "

Selalu ada letupan-letupan menyenangkan saat Mingyu memanggilnya seperti itu, Wonwoo tak tahu apa alasan Mingyu memanggilnya bidadari walaupun ia sudah memberi tahu Mingyu nama aslinya, tapi pemuda itu tetap saja memanggilnya Bidadari, dan Wonwoo membiarkannya.

Hari minggu, saatnya ia kerja full time. Selama bekerja Wonwoo sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Dino, sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin bersikap biasa saja, tapi pasti ada kecanggungan saat Wonwoo bersama Dino. Berpapasanpun rasanya tak nyaman.

Cafe sudah ditutup, dan dengan berat hati Wonwoo ditugaskan menutup Cafe bersama Dino dan Seungkwan.

"Dino, Seokmin menunggumu... "Teriak Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo bergerak tak nyaman.

"Biar aku yang merapihkan dapur " Sentak Wonwoo saat Seungkwan hendak memasuki dapur.

"Baiklah, aku cek listrik dulu bersama Dino, kau yang tutup Cafe ya.. "Ucap Seungkwan melemparkan kunci pada Wonwoo.

Pemuda manis itu langsung memasuki dapur, sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindari Seokmin.

'Ceklek

"Nu... "

Wonwoo sibuk menata piring kedalam lemari, bertingkah seolah tak ada sosok lain yang bersamanya.

"Tolong lihat aku... "

"Aku sibuk Seokmin... "

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Dino... "Ucap Seokmin.

'Deg

Wonwoo terdiam, ada denyutan sakit di dadanya, namun Wonwoo tak mau lemah. Si manis bersurai hitam itu membalik tubuhnya menatap Seokmin dengan senyum menawannya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar, pasti Dino sudah selesai dan menunggumu di luar... "Jawab Wonwoo, lalu pemuda itu mengambil coatnya dan kunci yang Seungkwan berikan. Seokmin yang merasa di abaikan menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Oh ya, pastikan kau mengundangku, akan aku usahakan untuk datang ke acara pertunanganmu "

Wonwoo langsung keluar, dan benar saja Dino sudah menunggu di depan, Seokmin pun segera menyusul keluar.

"Ku dengar kau akan bertunagan... "Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengunci pintu.

"Ya, kau harus datang oke "Ucap Dino semangat, ada nada sinis yang terdengar.

"Akan aku usahakan, karna aku ingin melihat cincin pertunangan kalian, Zirconium, dengan mata saffir biru, dan gabungan DNA kalian? "

"Bagaimana kau- "

"Kau mewujudkannya Dino, ah... aku harus pergi, bye " Memainkan kunci di tangannya pemuda manis itu tersenyum miring. Hanya sebentar karena kini binar kekecewaan terlukis di mata indahnya.

Seokmin itu mantan kekasihnya dulu saat ia masih di Changwon, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak menengah pertama, bahkan Wonwoo melanjutkan studinya ke Seoul untuk mengejar Seokmin yang saat itu kembali ke kampung halamannya. Banyak kenangan yang mereka ukir, mimpi-mimpi yang ingin mereka wujudkan. Pertunangan, Cincin dengan bahan Zirconium dan gabungan DNA mereka. Itu mimpi yang Seokmin ucapkan jika suatu saat Seokmin melamar Wonwoo.

Namun semuanya berubah saat Seokmin bertemu Dino, apalagi ayah keduanya menjalin hubungan bisnis. Seokmin dijodohkan dengan Dino, Dino tak tahu siapa Wonwoo bagi Seokmin, Wonwoo tak pernah memberi tahunya untuk menjaga perasaan pemuda manis itu. Walaupun Seokmin selalu bilang bahwa ia akan selalu mencintainya dan bersama Dino hanya karna perjodohan, tapi Wonwoo yakin bahwa Dino juga ada di hati Seokmin. Dan hubungan merekapun berakhir tiga bulan lalu.

 **~oo~**

Wonwoo mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat ia lihat pemuda abu-abu dalam balutan sweeter putih musim dinginnya itu terlihat duduk bosan di halte yang sudah mulai sepi itu, Wonwoo tak memanggil Mingyu, pemuda manis dalam balutan coat hangatnya itu langsung melangkah mendekati Mingyu dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Wonu... "

"Kau memanggilku Wonu? Mana panggilan Bidadari itu? "Rajuk Wonwoo, perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya perlahan menguap saat ia mencium aroma cologne dari tubuh Mingyu, seperti bayi. Reflek kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lebar Mingyu. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum saat ia mendengar detak jantung Mingyu yang berdebar.

"Mama bilang tak baik memanggil orang dengan nama lain... "

Wonwoo mengerenyit, sifat Mingyu sangat polos. Menurut Wonwoo orang tua Mingyu sangat memanjakannya sehingga Mingyu sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Mingyu tatap aku... " Wonwoo merubah posisinya, tangan halusnya menyentuh pipi Mingyu, membawa pemuda itu agar menatapnya.

Lagi, Wonwoo merasakan debaran menyenagkan itu di dalam dadanya, bahkan perasaan kalutnya hilang entah kemana. Dan kini Wonwoo yakin bahwa bukan hanya mata itu, tapi Wonwoo jatuh pada sosok Mingyu.

"Apa dadamu juga berdebar Mingyu? "

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Pipiku terasa panas... "

"Apa kau suka padaku? "

Rona merah muda itu berubah jadi merah padam, pipi Mingyu benar-benar seperti saus tomat.

"Wonu bicara apa? Mingyu malu... "

' **Grep**

"Jadilah pacarku Gyu... "Wonwoo menarik Mingyu ke dalam pelukannya, Wonwoo tak perduli dengan keberadaan supir Mingyu.

"Pacar? Gyu? Wonu pacar Gyu? "Pertanyaan polos itu, Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya memandang Mingyu bingung, ada yang aneh dengan Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo tak perduli. Ia sudah jatuh untuk Mingyu.

"Ya, Gyu tak mau? "

"Apa itu artinya nanti Gyu bisa menikah dengan Wonu? Jadi Mama dan Papa? "Lagi, rasa aneh itu membuat Wonwoo bingung, Wonwoo yakin ada yang salah dengan Mingyu. Ada yang tidak Wonwoo ketahui, dan Wonwoo akan mencaritahunya. Namun Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

"Ya... "

 **~000~**

Wonwoo pulang siang hari karna tadi ia hanya ada kuliah pagi, pemuda itu tak berangkat ke cafe milik Jun karna ia memilih masuk sore, siang ini ia harus bertemu Mingyu setelah hari jadi mereka tadi malam.

Wonwoo menunggu di halte, karena sepertinya Mingyu belum pulang. Wonwoo tak tahu Mingyu sekolah dimana karna di daerah sini ada empat sekolahan, dan Wonwoo tak paham dengan identitas seragam mereka.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di hadapan Wonwoo, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan sosok Mingyu tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tiba-tiba supir Mingyu turun dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Bisa anda ikut kami? "

"Ya? Kemana? "Tanya Wonwoo bingung

"Nyonya ingin bertemu anda.. "

"Nyonya? "

"Ibu tuan Mingyu.. "

' **Glup**

Pasrah, Wonwoo menurut saja saat supir Mingyu membukakan pintu. Dengan keadaan bingung pemuda manis itu memasuki mobil dan duduk di belakang di samping Mingyu.

Pikiran Wonwoo campur aduk, jangan-jangan Mingyu anak konglomerat dan Ibunya tak suka dan akan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi anaknya.

Ya Tuhan, Wonwoo tak siap jika itu yang benar terjadi.

"Wonu, sini, seperti semalam di sini... "Ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk bahunya. Wonwoo menghentikan gerakan gugupnya yang sedang meremas tangannya. Pemuda manis itu mengerti apa maksud Mingyu, dengan senyum manisnya Wonwoo merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Dan entah mengapa perasaannya kini jauh lebih tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menelan salivanya berkali-kali saat memasuki rumah yang lebih pantas disebut mansion ini.

Wonwoo sudah pasrah jika benar ia akan menerima amukan Ibu Mingyu. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Wonwoo sudah yakin bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Mingyu, kalaupun masalah derajat yang dipermasalahkan Wonwoo siap karna ia juga datang dari kalangan berada di Changwon.

"Silahkan duduk, saya akan panggilkan Nyonya " Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya.

Walau kursi ini nyaman, tapi entah kenapa ini terasa seperti busa tebal yang siap menenggelamkannya. Di sampingnya Mingyu duduk menemaninya, tangan hangat pemuda itu bahkan menggengam jemari Wonwoo erat.

"Mingyu cerita pada Mamah yang semalam, Wonu peluk Gyu, Wonu bersandar di sini dan Wonu pacar Gyu "

Wonwoo tersenyum yang malah mirip seperti sebuah ringisan.

Pelayan wanita itu datang bersama wanita lainnya, wanita setengah baya dengan dress Khaki santainya itu duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu, setelahnya pelayan wanita berpakaian maid itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Wanita itu terus memandangi Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian, masih terlihat cantik, Wonwoo menafsir bahwa wanita ini seumuran dengan ibunya dan yang pasti beliau Ibu Mingyu.

Wonwoo menunduk bingung, sedangkan Mingyu mengeratkan genggamannya, pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum semangat menatap wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo? Bidadari yang Mingyu ceritakan? " Wanita itu buka suara.

"Ah i-itu a-anu Bidada- em Ya saya Jeon Wonwoo Nyonya "Gugup Wonwoo, jelas saja Wonwoo sangat gugup dan apa-apan itu Bidadari? .

"Apa benar kalian sedang berkencan? Atau Mingyu mengarang cerita? "Tatapan wanita itu beralih menatap Mingyu yang merengut tak suka.

"Tidak bohong! Wonu pacar Gyu! " Protes Mingyu tak suka membuat Ibunya itu terkekeh.

"Kim Min Yoong, Ibu Mingyu "

"Jeon Wonwoo, senang bertemu anda nyonya... "Ucap Wonwoo ramah, Min Yoong tidak seperti perkiraannya.

"Apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan anakku? "Tanya Min Yoong.

"Ya, baru tadi malam, tapi kami sudah saling mengenal selama satu bulan ini " Jawab Wonwoo.

"Apa kau serius? Kau tak bermain-main dengan anakku kan? Jika hanya untuk main-main sebaiknya akhiri saja "Jawab Min Yoong, nada suaranya berubah serius. Wonwoo terdiam, kenapa pembicaraan ini serius sekali? Bahkan mereka baru menjalin hubungan tadi malam, belum ada 24 jam!

"Tentu saya serius nyonya, sebulan ini mengenalnya, saya yakin bahwa hati saya jatuh untuk putra anda "Jawab Wonwoo yakin, ada perasaan konyol saat kalimat puitis itu keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Wonwoo serius!

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya? "

' **Deg**

Wonwoo terdiam, Wonwoo tak tahu arah pembicaraan Min Yoong, tapi nada dengan sorot kesedihan itu membuat Wonwoo terdiam.

Menyadari? Menyadari apa? Sifat Mingyu? Apa sesuatu yang salah tentang Mingyu itu memang benar adanya?

"Retardasi mental, keterbelakangan mental. My Son is retarded "

' **Deg**

Roh Wonwoo terasa dilempar entah kemana, Wonwoo merasa dirinya hilang, bahkan ia merasa jantungnya jatuh ke perutnya.

Menyebrang, Coklat, pendiam, pemalu, rona merah diwajahnya, kaki yang diayunkan.

Mingyu bingung, pemuda itu tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ibunya dan Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu merasakan kesedihan di manik mata ibunya, dan Wonwoo yang hanya terdiam. Mingyu tak tahu, tapi otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mengusap punggung tangan Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Silahkan pergi, pelayan Kim akan mengantar- "

"Tidak! Izinkan saya menjalin hubungan dengan putra anda. Izinkan saya menjadi kekasih putra anda "

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, walaupun Mingyu tak tahu apa itu Cinta tapi ia tetap memiliki perasaan. Jangan buat Mingyu semakin bergantung padamu. Jangan sakiti anakku! "

"Tidak nyonya, aku serius. Aku tak perduli! A-aku ingin menemani hidup Mingyu "

"Anak muda to- "

"Jangan! Mama jangan memarahi Bidadari! " Tubuh Mingyu bergetar, pemuda itu bahkan mencengkram lengan Wonwoo erat.

"Mingyu ma- "

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan marahi bidadari! Mingyu sayang bidadari "

Min Yoong terdiam, wanita itu memandang sendu saat ia lihat Wonwoo mengusap surai abu-abu putranya, membuat putranya itu menjadi lebih tenang. Lalu sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir wanita itu.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu, kumohon jangan sakiti putraku "

"Hukum aku jika aku menyakiti putramu... "

 **~000~**

Wonwoo tak tahu kenapa ia bisa melangakah sejauh dan segila ini, sudah dua bulan ia menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo sering memikirkan setiap ucapannya, ia berjanji pada Kim Min Yoong agar tak menyakiti putranya. Mingyu benar-benar bergantung padanya, pemuda itu tak mau lepas dariWonwoo , bahkan sesekali Wonwoo menginap di mansion milik keluarga Kim karena Mingyu mengamuk jika Wonwoo pulang. Sesekali Wonwoo melihat Mingyu mengamuk dan menangis, itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat ia harus meninggalkan Mingyu? Itu pasti menyakitinya, Wonwoo akan melanggar janjinya pada Min Yoong karena menyakiti putranya. Itu artinya, Wonwoo harus selalu ada di hidup Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu selama beberapa bulan ini membuat Wonwoo perlahan mengerti tentang Mingyu, pemuda itu berusia 18 tahun. Lebih muda 1 tahun dibanding Wonwoo.

Mingyu sangat suka Coklat, Mingyu ternyata sangat crewet dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian Wonwoo, Tapi Mingyu sangat pendiam dan pemalu jika bertemu orang baru dan Mingyu terkadang masih di suapi saat makan.

 **~000~**

Kini Wonwoo sedang berjalan menuju apartement Junghan yang tinggal bersama seungcheol. Wonwoo butuh bantuan pasangan itu.

Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu, pemuda cantik berpakaian santai itu butuh bantuan Junghan yang memang kuliah di jurusan Psikologi dan Seungcheol kekasih Junghan yang sudah bekerja menjadi seorang psikolog di rumah sakit swasta.

Mereka di dalam Lift, Mingyu menggenggam batang coklat di tangannya, terdapat beberapa lelehan coklat di sudut bibirnya, Wonwoopun dengan telaten membersihkan sudut bibir Mingyu dengan ibu jarinya. Ada sekitar tujuh orang lainnya di dalam Lift, berbagai macam pandangan Wonwoo terima. Ada pandangan terharu, mengejek dan kasihan.

Mingyu yang merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan itu membuatnya bringsut ke sudut lift, Wonwoo yang merasakan tingkah tak nyaman Mingyu, segera pemuda manis itu menggenggam tangan Mingyu, memberitahunya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang ditujunya segera pemuda manis dalam balutan kaos putih v-neck itu menarik tangan Mingyu keluar dalam lift menyebalkan itu.

Wonwoo menekan bel apartement Seungcheol, Mingyu sudah terlihat tenang, pemuda dengan pakaian kaos hitam polos ditutup dengan kemeja kota-kotak merah serta celana jeans yang membalut kaki panjangnya itu kembali menikmati coklatnya.

"Wonwoo! "Junghan berteriak semangat saat mengetahui temannya datang berkunjung.

Mingyu kaget, pemuda tampan itu menunduk, matanyapun bergerak gelisah.

"Won, kau ber- "

"Tumben kau berkunjung Wonwoo? " Seungcheol memotong ucapan Junghan, kekasih Junghan itu terdiam saat melihat seseorang di samping Wonwoo.

"Masuklah... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Autisme? " Seungcheol buka suara.

Mereka ber-empat kini duduk di sofa saling berhadapan, Mingyu sudah merasa tenang karen Wonwoo bilang ini rumah temannya, pemuda bersurai abu-abu itupun kembali menikmati sisa coklatnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

"Ya... "Lirih Wonwoo, tangannya pun bergerak meremas paha Mingyu.

"Jangan bilang bahwa dia- "

"Dia kekasihku Junghan hyung "Potong Wonwoo membuat Junghan dan Seungcheol terdiam seketika.

"Apa kau yakin Won? "Junghan berujar lembut, pemuda berambut panjang itu meraih sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku yakin hyung... "

"Won, kami saja yang sudah bertunangan, Terkadang aku tak yakin jika aku akan terus bersama Seungcheol. Apalagi kau Won, fikirkan baik-baik... "

"Jung! "Potong Seungcheol tak suka.

"Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan Cheol! Bisa saja suatu saat kau meninggalkan ku atau mungkin aku yang meninggalkanmu! "Balas Junghan.

Wonwoo terdiam, hantinya bingung, bagaimana jika suatu saat ia meninggalkan Mingyu?

"hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Saran untuk menghadapi seseorang yang mengidap retardasi mental seperti Mingyu " Wonwoo mengalihkan ucapan Junghan.

"Buat ia percaya padamu.. "Jawab Junghan.

"Ya buat ia percaya padamu jika kau ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih baik "Lanjut Seungcheol.

"Mingyu sudah sangat percaya padaku hyung "

"Jangan tinggalkan dia "Lantang Seungcheol

"Ya? "

"Jangan tinggalkan dia saat ia sudah sangat percaya padamu! Kau akan menyakitinya! "

' **Deg**

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau yakin Won?" Tanya Junghan.

' **Deg**

Kebingungan kembali melanda dirinya, yakinkah? Apa ia yakin untuk menjalani hidupnya bersama Mingyu? Banyak pertanyaan yang mengitari otaknya. Mengambil nafas dalam lalu Wonwoo menghembuskannya seraca perlahan.

"Buat dia agar lebih mandiri, ajari dirinya untuk mandiri, dan tekan egonya. Biasanya seseorang seperti Mingyu akan sangat bersi keras jika menginginkan sesuatu "

"Apa ada lagi? "

"Kau hanya perlu mengajarinya secara perlahan agar lebih dewasa, jangan terlalu manjakan dia. Dan yang jelas kau harus sabar "Jelas Seungcheol.

"Terimakasih hyung, aku sangat berterimakasih atas saranmu, ah aku harus segera pulang "

"Jangan sungkan jika kau butuh sesuatu, Mingyu jaga Wonwoo ya... "Ucap Seungcheol.

"Tentu! I'm a big boy! "Jawab Mingyu semangat, membuat Seungcheol terkikik mendengarnya.

"Aku antar kedepan Won.. "Ucap Junghan.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu, namun Junghan terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa hyung? "Tanya Wonwoo jengah

"Fikirkan lagi Won, aku saja tidak yakin kalau Seung- "

"Junghan! Bicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan mengikatmu menjadi milikku agar kau tak bisa pergi dariku! "Suara melengking Seungcheol terdengat dari dalam.

"Kekeke, ya sudah Won, hati-hati dijalan... "

' **Mengikatmu menjadi miliku... '**

 **~000~**

"Gyu mau main ke taman? "

"Taman? Gyu tak pernah ke sana... "Jawab Mingyu lesu.

"Maka dari itu sekarang kita main ke taman... "

"Cepat! Ajak Gyu ke sana! "Wonwoo bersemangat.

"Ada syaratnya! Gyu lihat, sekarang kita ada di zebracross. Gyu harus menyebrang sendiri! "

Mingyu terdiam, wajahnya terlihat memucat.

"Ada Wonu di sini, Gyu tak perlu takut, lagipula bukan hanya Gyu yang menyebrang. Lihat ada banyak orang yang juga akan menyebrang "

"Lihat lampu itu bewarna merah Gyu perhatikan angkanya, tunggu sampai bewarna hijau "Tunjuk Wonwoo pada lampu lalu lintas.

"50, 49, 48... "Hitung Mingyu mundur.

"Jika lampunya sudah hijau Gyu lihat dulu kiri dan kanan. Jika tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas Gyu segera berjalan menyebrang "

"3, 2, 1... "Guman Mingyu

"Hijau ! Lihat kiri dan kanan, sepi! Lalu menye- "

' **TapTapTapTapTap**

Wonwoo terdiam, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar Wonwoo ikut terdiam saat melihat kejadian itu.

Mingyu berlari, sangat kencang! Kaki panjang itu melintasi zebracross sambil berlari.

Mingyu sudah berada diujung jalan, pemuda tampan itu tertawa, lalu tangannya melabai-lambai dengan semangat.

15, 14, 13...

Wonwoo tertawa lalu berjalan dengan cepat melintasi zebracross, orang-orang yang tadinya terdiam pun segera menyeberang karena waktu yang tinggal sedikit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gyu bisa bahasa Inggris? "Wonwoo kembali bertanya, yang hanya di balas gelengan oleh Mingyu.

"Mingyu bodoh bahasa Inggris! Tapi Gyu mau belajar agar Gyu pintar! Wonu ajari Gyu! "

"Oke Wonu akan ajari Gyu, nah sekarang sudah senja. Ayo kita pulang nanti Mama Gyu mengomeli Wonu "

"Tidak! Mama tak boleh memarahi Wonu! Ayo cepat pulang! Nanti Mama marah kekeke " Mingyu tertawa lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Mereka kini kembali berada di tepi jalan, berdiri di tepi Zebracross, berbeda dengan tadi yang ramai, kini hanya ada mereka berdua yang akan menyebrangi jalan.

"Wonu di sini dulu, Gyu akan menyebrang sendiri lagi "Ucap Mingyu memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo.

"Tapi hanya ada kita berdua, kalau Gyu takut tak usah, biar menyebrang bersama Wonu saja "

"Tidak! Gyu sudah besar! Oh ya Wonu mau dengar tidak? Gyu tahu sedikit bahasa Inggris "

"Boleh, tunjukan pada Wonu "

"Nah tunggu, Setelah Gyu menyebrang "

"Tapi jangan berlari seperti tadi... "Protes Wonwoo.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit berlari kekeke "

"Oke, hati-hati ya pacar Wonu... "Ucap Wonwoo kekanakan, membuat Mingyu menunduk malu. Beruntung sekarang sudah senja, warna jingga dari langit terpapar di wajah keduanya, membuat rona merah di wajah Mingyu tak begitu kentara.

"Wonwoo diam! Gyu akan bersiap menyebrang! "

Wonwoo menurut dan langsung diam.

"Merah, 20, 19, 18... "Hitung Mingyu semangat, mata tajamnya memandang timer lampu lalu lintas dengan fokus, membuat Wonwoo terdiam memandang wajah tampan dengan bias jingga langit senja.

Mingyu itu tampan, Mingyu tak terlihat seperti seorang yang memiliki kekurangan. Wonwoo sangat suka memandang wajah Tampan itu, apalagi wajah serius Mingyu.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Hijau! Lihat kanan, lihat kiri... "

' **Tap**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Tap**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Tap**

Seperti Slowmotion, walau Wonwoo yakin langkah kaki Mingyu bukanlah langkah dengan kecepatan rendah.

Semuanya terasa bergerak lambat, bahkan Mingyu sudah sampai di ujung jalan sambil melompat-lompat semangat dengan kedua tangannya yang di lambaikan.

" ** _I... "_**

" ** _Love_** _ **... "**_

" ** _You_** _ **! "**_

Ejaan itu, kata-kata yang terucap dengan nada kekanakan dari bibir Mingyu. Hati Wonwoo meletup-letup, rohnya terasa di lempat ke langit paling tinggi. Detak jantungnya, perasaan dalam hatinya, membawa kristal bening kebahagiaan itu menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Wonwoo Ingin menangis, menangis bahagia.

"Wonu I Love You!Wonu I Love You ! Wonu I Love You! "Wonwoo masih berdiri di seberang Mingyu yang sedang melompat-lompat sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Morogoh saku celananya Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya.

" **Halo sayang? "** Suara ibunya, Wonwoo tersenyum. Matanya masih memandang pemuda dengan suraiabu-abu yang makin bercahaya karna langit senja.

"Ma, aku akan menikah... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Bersambung~**

sumpah ternyata cukup sulit buat remake FF apalagi beda cast, beda grup dan terlebih beda negara. ada scene yg harus dihilangkan contohnya scene:

"Wu Yi Fan, Fanfan dari China? "Tanya Zitao, keduanya kini sudah berada di taman dekat daerah rumah Yifan. Duduk santai berdua dengan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Yifan, menikmati suasana yang tenang, tidak terlalu banyak orang karna ini sudah sangat sore.

"Iya, Mama dan Baba dari China... "

nah saya bingung karena wonwoo dan mingyu kan dari korea paling beda daerah. terpaksa saya hapus scene itu dan jadinya bahasa inggris. scene yg yifan bilang Wo ai ni harus diganti dengan scene mingyu bilang i love u.

maafkan saya juga yang harus mengarang nama emaknya Mingyu, asli itu nama ga kreatif banget. Makasih juga buat yang udah review di part sebelumnya yang emang kebanyakan typo haha.

 **BYDSSTYN:** hha gak usah belajar juga uda pasti lulus ntar. Iya gue tau typo semua isinya. Bodo ah.. hha

 **Firdha858:** iya ini sebenernya ff taoris yang gue remake. Mingyu ga autis kok, Cuma agak gangguan mental aja haha

 **oomuoMingyu:** kenapa mereka putus? Ada di part ini kok silahkan baca aja. kampret ah iya kenapa juga dino bisa berubah jadi dini -_-

 **Nichanjung:** Wonwoo disini karakternya agak beda sih ya. Rada manis gimana gitu.

 **Tinkuerbxlle:** maaciww ~

 **Monwii:** iye elu ah capslock jebol woy. Gak lama kok updatenya, tunggu aja tahun depan /plak.

 **FoinChu:** oke thanks untuk reviewnya yah~

 **Okwonn17:** typo adalah seni, karena gue orang yang berjiwa seni typo adalah hal yang wajar /apaini

 **Svtvisual:** padahal yang di wattpad udah selesai loh~

 **Alwaysmeanie:** mungkin banyak typo karena keyboardnya kekecilan ajah kok /ngeles

sampai jumpa lagi di part selanjutnya.

Salam Meanie!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wonwoo, apalagi ini?! " Menunduk, Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya saat suara dengan nada tinggi itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Mama jangan bentak Wonu! " Mingyu protes, pemuda itu menatap sang ibu tak suka.

"Tapi sayang... "

"Gyu harus menikah dengan Wonu! Wonu harus menikah dengan Gyu! Mama tak boleh protes! Yang menikah Gyu dan Wonu bukan mama! " Rentetan protes itu meluncur dengan cepat dari belah bibir Mingyu, sedangkan Wonwoo, pemuda manis itu masih menunduk.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan aku serius "

"Wonwoo, kau masih sembilan belas tahun, kau baru saja masuk ke jenjang kuliah, sedangkan Mingyu masih sekolah. Fikirkan lagi baik-baik Wonwoo " Nada suara Min Yoong merendah.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan aku yakin! Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Ibuku. Ak- "

"Apa ibumu merestuinya? "Potong Min Yoong.

"I-itu, akan aku bicarakan lebih lanjut "gumam Wonwoo ragu.

"Wonwoo, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menolakmu sebagai menantuku. Tapi kau tahu, putraku bukanlah pemuda pada normal di luar sana Won, aku tak mau mengecewakanmu dengan keadaan putraku dan berakhir dengan putraku yang tersakiti "

"Nyonya Min Yoong, Aku mencintai putra anda. Aku mencintainya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Mungkin bisa saja aku mendapatkan seorang yang sempurna lebih dari Mingyu, tapi yang aku cintai hanya putra anda "

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama orang tuamu? "

"Jeon Yunho dan Jeon Yoohan... "Jawab Wonwoo.

"Bisa beri tahu aku alamat rumahmu di Changwon? Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan orangtuamu "

"A-apa kau serius nyonya? "Wonwoo mengusap pipinya yang tiba-tiba basah karna air matanya yang tumpah, pemuda manis itu menatap Min Yoong berbinar. Min Yoong tak menjawab, wanita berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun itu hanya tersenyum, menimbulkan kerutan halus di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Gyu! Kita akan menikah! "Teriak Wonwoo semangat, menatap Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita menikah? Jadi seperti Mama dan Papa? "Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Iya, menikah! Gyu dan Wonu... "

"Gyu jadi Papa Wonu jadi Mama "Balas Mingyu semangat.

"Tidak! Wonu yang jadi Papa Gyu yang jadi Mama "Canda Wonwoo

"Tidak mau! Gyu tidak manis seperti Wonu! "Protes Mingyu, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu berbalik memunggungi Wonwoo dengan wajahnya yang ber-ekspresi kesal.

"Iya Papa Gyu, jangan ngambek sama Mama ya pa... "Memeluk Mingyu dari belakang, Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa sadar, Min Yoong, wanita itu meneteskan air matanya, air mata bahagianya.

 **~000~**

"... "

"Fikirkan lagi sayang... "

"Ma, aku sudah bicara pada ayah, dan ayah bilang itu terserah padaku. Restui kami Ma... " Wonwoo memijat pangkal hidungnya, setelah menemani Mingyu sampai tidur. Wonwoo yang memang malam ini tidur bersama Mingyu belum juga menutup matanya, ia sedang menghubungi ibunya, membicarakan tetang rencananya yang akan menikah.

"Won- "

"Aku mencintai Mingyu ma! "Potong Wonwoo.

"Dia autis! Fikirkan masa depanmu! "Bentak ibunya dari sebrang sana.

"Tak perlu fikirkan masa depanku hanya karna Mingyu autis! Kami melengkapi satu sama lain! Mingyu menyayangiku! Mingyu yang autis bukan berarti kami tak bisa bereproduksi! Jika masalah materi yang mama fikirkan, Mama tak perlu khawatir Mingyu putra tunggal pemilik Kim's corp! Sudah jelas Mingyu yang akan meneruskannya! Walaupun keadaan Mingyu yang tak memungkinkan! Aku akan membantunya!"Dalam satu tarikan nafas, semuanya Wonwoo lontarkan.

"Kim's corp? Kim Min Yoong? "

"Mama mengenal Ibu Mingyu? " Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tolong minta Min Yoing menemui Mama dan ayahmu. Kita akan bicarakan ini... "Jawab Yoohan ibu Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku ma karna membentakmu, aku hanya ingin restu darimu. Ini Sudah malam, istirahatlah. Wonwoo sayang Mama " Ucap Wonwoo penuh penyesalan.

"Selamat malam sayang... "

'Bip

Meletakan ponselnya, Wonwoo merubah posisinya yang tadinya duduk kini berbaring di ranjang, memandang Mingyu yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Gyu... "Gumam Wonwoo sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang Mingyu.

 **~000~**

Wonwoo hanya ada kuliah pagi, siangnya ia langsung menuju cafe Jun melakukan rutinitasnya untuk bekerja.

Hubungan Wonwoo dan Dino memburuk, mereka benar -benar tak saling menyapa. Wonwoo yang biasanya lebih banyak bekerja di dapur kini malah sibuk menjadi pelayan karena Dino seharian ini berkutat di dapur.

"Won, nanti sampai malam ya " Ucap Jun setelah Wonwoo selesai mengantarkan pesana kepada pelanggan.

"Hari ini kita sampai jam tujuh 'kan? "Tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya, tapi nanti aku akan mengadakan pesta, ya hanya kecil-kecilan "Jawab Jun.

"Pesta? Dalam rangka apa? "

"Em - kau akan tahu nanti, oh ya tolong beritahu Junghan dan Jihoon ya. Suruh juga mereka membawa kekasihnya "Pinta Jun, lalu pemuda berwajah tampan itu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Jun Hyung! " Panggil Wonwoo, membuat Jun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boleh aku mengundang satu orang lagi? "Tanya Wonwoo ragu.

"Tentu saja... "

Dan Wonwoopun tersenyum.

 **~000~**

Wonwoo duduk gelisah di tempat duduknya, sesekali pemuda cantik itu melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Cafe sudah tutup, dan teman-temannya sudah berkumpul.

Junghan sudah datang bersama Seungcheoul , Jihoon baru saja tiba bersama Soonyoong, dan sialnya Dino mengajak Seokmin ke sini.

"Kau kenpa Won? "Tanya Seungkwan, pemuda bermata besar itu sedang menyiapkan beberapa Minuman dibantu Minghao kekasih Jun.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang "Jawab Wonwoo disertai senyuman.

Tadi Wonwoo menghubungi pelayan Kim, supir pribadi Mingyu agar Paman Kim mengantar Mingyu ke Cafe milik Jun, tapi ini sudah pukul setengah delapan, dan Mingyu belum juga datang. Apa mungkin Nyonya Min Yoong tak mengizinkannya?

"Kita mulai sekarang bagaimana? "Suara Jun memecah suasana membuat semuanya memandang kearah Jun yang berdiri bersebelahan bersama Minghao.

"Mulai saja! Cepat! Kalian berdua ini membuat kami penasaran saja! "Protes Jihoon yang direspon tawa Jun.

"Won... "

"Ah ya mulai saja "Jawan Wonwoo merasa tak enak.

"Pertama-ta- "

"Mulai saja! "Giliran Dino memprotes.

"Baiklah, Aku dan Minghao berencana akan menikah tiga bulan lagi... "

Semuanya tepuk tangan, diiringi Tawa, Soonyoong yang tertawa paling keras.

"Wah selamat! Jun kita akan jadi suami "Komentar Soonyoong.

"Selamat hyu- "

'Kring

Lonceng pintu berbunyi, lalu disusul langkah cepat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

"Wonu... "

Wonwoo menoleh, pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Gyu~ "Ucap Wonwoo lalu memeluk Mingyu.

"Paman Kim pulang saja, nanti kami akan pulang naik Taxi... "Ucap Wonwoo saat Pelayan Kim masih setia berdiri di belakang Mingyu.

"Tapi- "

"Aku tak akan menculik Mingyu! "Kesal Wonwoo, pelayan Kim pun mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Cafe Jun setelah membungkukan badannya hormat.

Mingyu menunduk saat merasakan seluruh pasang mata menatapnya, pemuda tampan itu langsung duduk di samping Wonwoo, lalu mengeluarkan Coklat dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

Seokmin memandangi Wonwoo yang dengan telaten membersihkan remah coklat yang ada di sudut bibir pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Silahkan, ayo kita makan! "Ucap Soonyoong semangat.

"Ya! Bukan kau yang punya acara! "Omel Seungcheol, lalu pemuda berwajah menenangkan itu melirik Wonwoo dan Mingyu sekilas.

"Oh ya! Aku juga ada kabar, aku dan Seokmin akan bertunangan dua bulan lagi. Jadi kalian harus datang ke acara pertunangan ku sebelum datang ke acara pernikahan Jun dan Minghao "Ucap Dino lantang, sebelah tangannya mengalung di lengan Seokmin. Seokmin, pemuda itu masih memandang Wonwoo dengan Mingyu dengan pandangan tajam. Ada krenyitan di dahi pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, Wonwoo sebal dengan nada bicara Dino yang seolah hanya ditujukan kepadanya ketimbang yang lainnya, apa lagi tadi pemuda itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan meilik Wonwoo.

"Selamat Jun hyung dan Minghao , selamat juga Dino-ssi dan Seokmin-ssi "Ucap Wonwoo semanis mungkin.

"Won, siapa yang bersamamu? " Tanya Minho.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa, Kenalkan Kim Min Gyu! My Gyu "Jawab Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Kekasih baru yang kau ceritakan itu? "Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku juga ada kabar untuk kalian semua, Aku akan me- "

"Won... "Suara Junghan, pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sudah Wonwoo tahu maksudnya, namun Wonwoo tak perduli.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Mingyu bulan depan, pastikan kalian datang ke -acara pernikahanku sebelum dua acara itu "Ucap Wonwoo di akhiri dengan senyum menawannya.

"Sela- "

"Kau bercanda?! "Bentak Seokmin, membuat semuanya berjengit kaget karna suara keras Seokmin, bahkan Mingyu langsung memeluk lengan Wonwoo.

"Bercanda? Maksudmu apa Seokmin-ssi? "

"Ini tidak mungkin! Kau mengada-ada hah?! "

"Seokmin! "Bentak Dino memandang Seokmin tak suka.

"Apa urusanmu hah?! Urus saja pertunanganmu itu! Aku mengundangmu! Jika kau tak sudi hadirpun aku dengan senang hati menerimanya! "Bentak Wonwoo balik.

'Grep

"Won jangan... "Semua memandang Shock saat tiba-tiba saja Seokmin memeluk Wonwoo.

"Lepas! Jangan gila Seokmin! "Brontak Wonwoo.

"Tidak Won, kembalilah padaku a-aku "

'Brak

Seokmin terjatuh ke sofa karna tarikan keras Dino.

"Apa-apaan kau Lee Seokmin! Apa maksudmu hah?! "Bentak Dino.

"Dino ma-maaf a-aku belum bisa melupakan Wonwoo..."

"Wonwoo kembalilah padaku "Lanjut Seokmin.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu memeluk Wonwoo dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Seokmin! Aku bilang lupakan! Urus saja Dino! Jangan campuri hubunganku dengan Mingyu! "Marah Wonwoo, pemuda manis itu mengusap punggung Mingyu untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sehun tertawa, membuat semua memandang pemuda itu bingung, kecuali Junghan dan Seungcheol.

"Ayolah Won, kau bercanda? Menggantiku dengan seorang sepertinya? Hahaha "

"Seokmin... "

"Lihat! Semuanya Lihat! Dia! Kim Mingyu ini dia- "

"Seokmin! "bentak Wonwoo keras, berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu.

"Dia idiot! Lihatlah tingkahya! Idiot! Kim Mingyu Idiot! "Tunjuk Seokmin tajam.

"IDIOT! "

'Plak

Keras, sangat keras. Wonwoo menamparnya, menampar pemuda berkulit tan itu, bahkan terlihat luka di sudut bibir tipisnya.

'Tes

Terjatuh, kristal bening yang tak pernah ia tunjukan di hadapan orang-orang berjatuhan dengan deras, Wonwoo tak pernah menunjukan air matanya, tapi pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan, kini berjatuhan.

"Mingyu tidak idiot! Gyu tidak idiot! "Gumam Wonwoo dalam tangisnya.

"Tidak idiot? Kalau begitu berarti dia Cacat- "

'Bruk

Mingyu tak suka, Mingyu tak suka melihat Wonunya menangis, dengan cepat pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Seokmin hingga pemuda kuda itu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

"Jangan buat Wonu menangis! Jahat! "Kesal Mingyu menunjuk Seokmun yang tersungkur menahan sakit di lantai.

"Gyu... "Lirih Wonwoo. Mendengar kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya, segera Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, menghapus air mata Wonwoo, dan memeluk Wonunya itu.

"Setidaknya Mingyu tidak memiliki fikiran dan hati yang cacat sepertimu Lee Seokmin! "Ucap Wonwoo memandang Seokmin sengit.

"Hyung, maaf mengacaukan pesta kalian. Aku akan mengurus kekacauannya besok, aku pamit sekarang "

Wonwoo langsung menarik tangan Mingyu keluar, suasana masih terasa tegang sejak kepergian Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Dino memandang Seokmin dingin, tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk membantu kekasihnya itu.

"Sekarang jelas! Dari awal aku memang curiga kalau kau memiliki hubungan de- "

"Cukup Dino! "Potong Junghan.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Seokmin dan Wonwoo! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau yang paling tersakiti di sini! "Kesal Junghan.

"Han "

"Kalian berdua memang cocok! Kalian berdua sama saja! "

~000~

Wonwoo langsung keluar dari Taxi yang ditungganginya saat pergi dari cafe Jun, Wonwok merasa bersalah pada bosnya itu karna telah membuat acaranya berantakan.

Wonwoo sangat kesal dan emosi dengan kejadian tadi, Seokmin itu egois, Seokmin tak punya perasaan.

Wonwoo tak terima Seokmin mengatai Mingyu idiot dan cacat, padahal pemuda itu yang memiliki pikiran dan hati yang cacat!

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan saat mereka sudah berada di halaman rumah Mingyu.

Wonwoo harus menenangkan fikirannya, karna Wonwoo tak mau merusak moment bahagianya Tadi siang Ibunya menghubunginya setelah ibunya bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Nyonya Min Yoong.

Saat Wonwoo bertanya apa Ibu dan Ayahnya setuju tentang pernikahan Wonwoo dan Mingyu, ibunya hanya menjawab 'Kami ingin kau bahagia ' walau tak mendapat jawaban pasti, tapi itu sudah memberi fikiran positiv untuk Wonwoo bahwa Orangtuanya merestui rencana pernikahan itu.

"Duduklah... " Min Yoong tersenyum, wanita itu langsung mempersilahkan Putranya dan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa saat ia mendengar suara Mingyu yang memanggil namanya.

"Mingyu, kenapa cemberut sayang? "Min yoong menatap putranya bingung karna pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Tadi Mingyu bertengkar! "

Wonwoo langsung mengusap surai abu-abu Mingyu, merilekskan kekasihnya itu.

"Bertengkar? Dengan siapa? "

"Ah I-itu... "

"Wonu bilang namanya Seokmin! Dia mau rebut Wonu dari Gyu ma! Dia jahat! Dia menyebalkan! "Adu Mingyu.

"Wonwoo... "Min Yoong menatap Wonwoo menuntut penjelasan.

"Dia mantan kekasihku, ah- tapi tak perlu bicarakan dia. Dia tak penting! Nyonya, bagaimana pembicaraan dengan orang tuaku? "

"Mereka- "

"Setuju kan? Aku sudah tau "Potong Wonwoo, Min Yoong menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yoohan sempat keberatan, tapi aku dan Yunho berusaha meyakinkanya. Beruntung aku dan Ibumu pernah terlibat kerjasama di bisnis fashion "

"Jadi setuju 'kan? "Tanya Wonwoo tak sabar.

"Iya sayang, kalian kami restui... "Min Yoong tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi... "

"Tapi apa? " Nada suara Wonwoo berubah khawatir.

"Aku mengajukan syarat, aku ingin pernikahan kalian dilakukan secara tertutup, hanya keluarga saja... "

"Kenapa? "Tanya Wonwoo kecewa, Wonwoo sudah merencanakan pesta yang meriah.

"Mingyu, kau tahu keadaan Mingyu. Mingyu tak bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang, Mingyu terlalu takut berada di sekitar orang banyak. Aku juga tak mau ini di ketahui publik luas, aku tak mau menemukan artikel yang menghina anakku. Ini demi kebaikannya, dan untuk mu. Aku harap kau mengerti... "Jelas Min Yoong.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi kapan? Bagaimana kalau bulan depan? "Usul Wonwoo.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? "

"Tidak, karna ini acara tertutup kita tak perlu pesta, cukup pemberkatan. Setelah itu kita sudah sah menjadi pasangan! "Ucap Wonwoo semangat lalu memeluk Mingyu.

"Akan Mama urus untuk pemberkatan.. "Jawab Min Yoong setuju.

"Gyu, sebentar lagi kita menikah! "Wonwoo melompat kecil dari duduknya memeluk Mingyu yang menatapnya penuh semangat.

"Menikah? Gyu mau pakai baju yang seperti pangeran! Wonu pakai baju yang seperti putri "Usul Mingyu.

"Tidak! Wonu kan laki-laki, tapi malamnya boleh kok, nanti Wonu pakai gaun khusus buat Gyu~ "Ucap Wonwoo diakhiri dengan mencolek dagu Mingyu.

"Wonwoo... "Gumam Min Yoong, wanita itu paham maksud arah pembicaraan calon menantunya itu.

"Eheheh, itu bercanda... "Tawa Wonwoo canggung, Wonwoo lupa kalau Min Yoong masih bersama mereka.

~000~

Perasaannya campur aduk, Rasa gugup tapi bahagia dan ingin menagis bertumpuk jadi satu. Setelah tak sabaran menunggu akhirnya hari yang ia nanti datang juga, ia menikah. Wonwoo Menikah. Menikah bersama Mingyu.

Pernikahan ini memang tak seperti impiannya dulu. Tak ada gemuruh suara tamu undangan, suasana tenang.

Hanya ada keluarga mereka, itupun tak banyak. Hanya Ibu Mingyu dan beberapa pekerja di rumahnya karna Memang sanak saudara Min Yoong kebanyakan berada di luar negri. Dari pihak keluarganyapun hanya ada orangtuanya serta bibi dan pamannya. Wonwoo merasa tak enak karna tak mengundang teman-temannya.

Wonwoo sudah berdiri bersama ayahnya, mereka siap berjalan menuju altar.

Wonwoo menggunakan Tuxedo Putih pilihan Mingyu, sedang Mingyu menggunakan Tuxedo hitam pilihan Wonwoo.

Saat denting piano yang dimainkan pamannya mengisi ruang tenang itu, Wonwoo menoleh pada sosok yang ia hormati selama ini. Pria yang menjadi sosok pahlawan bagi Wonwoo, Pria yang mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan pria itu, Sosok yang sedari tadi terdiam, Ayahnya.

Wonwoo memandang wajah yang sudah tak segagah dulu, Wonwoo bisa melihat gurat khawatir dan sedih itu terlukis di wajahnya yang tak sekencang dulu.

Wonwoo mengeratkan tautan lengan mereka, membuat Yunho menoleh menatap putranya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, matanyapun berpendar cantik, menunjukan bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Yunho mengusap pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang mengalung di lengannya, lalu meremasnya lembut.

Ayahnya pun menggandengnya, berjalan melewati altar dengan karpet merah hati yangmereka pijak. Ada Ibunya dan Min Yoong, di depan Wonwoo bisa melihat sisa air mata di mata cantik kedua wanita itu. Wonwoo menahan tawa saat mereka sudah sampai di depan altar, Menatap punggung pemuda yang di cintainya itu, Pemuda itu masih berdiri membelakangi Wonwoo, Wonwoo bisa melihat kegugupan Mingyu karna pemuda itu meremas kedua tangannya. Ayahnya berdehem, membuat Mingyu kaget. Mingyu yang terkejutpun langsung membalik tubuhnya.

Wonwoo ingin sekali langsung berlari ke pelukan Mingyu, karena pemuda manis itu sangat gemas dengan tingkah Mingyu. Kekasih abu-abunya itu malah menunduk malu tanpa ada niat mengulurkan tangannya.

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya dengan anggun karna Mingyu sama sekali tak berniat menjemputnya dari tautan sang ayah.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung, namun Wonwoo terbatuk kecil sambil mengulur-ulurkan tangannya, memberi kode pada pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya itu. Mingyu yang mengerti, segera pemuda tampan itu langsung menerima uluran tangan Wonwoo, mengajak bidadarinya itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jaga Wonu ya Mingyu, Doa ayah selalu menyertai kalian "

Mingyu yang tadinya menunduk takut langsung membuat gestur hormat yang menggemaskan.

"Siap Ayah mertua! "Jawab Mingyu jenaka.

Pemberkatan berjalan lancar, saat janji di ucapkanpun tak ada hambatan kecuali Mingyu yang gugup dan menatap Wonwoo bingung, namun Wonwoo dengan lembut berbisik mengingatkan Mingyu, Karna sebelumnya mereka sudah berlatih selama satu minggu, Wonwoo ingin tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana proses mengajari Mingyu karna pemuda itu mudah sekali merubah moodnya.

~000~

Mingyu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menunduk, Kamarnya yang dulunya penuh dengan motif antariksa berubah menjadi hitam putih dengan cahaya lampu bewarna merah hati, lampu tidurnya yang dulu bewarna kuningpun berubah menjadi warna merah, ada beberapa tangkai mawar yang diletakan di vas dekat meja nakasnya, ini kerjaan Bibi Han, Maid tertua yang bekerja di Mansionya. Setelah acara selesaipun mereka hanya makan malam berpesta bersama keluarga. Setelah acara selesai mereka langsung bergegas istirahat, membiarkan kekacauan di ruang keluarga, dapur, dan tempat makan biar itu mereka bereskan besok, ini hari bahagia, Min Yoong ingin membagi kebahagiannya dengan membiarkan pelayannya beristirahat malam ini. Orangtua Wonwoo juga menginap di sini, Mingyu yang awalnya takut dengan Ayah Wonwoo perlahan mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri karna tuan Jeon memang pribadi yang senang mengajak bicara, sehingga Mingyu pun tidak bingung harus berbicara apa pada ayah mertuanya itu.

Sedangkan, Alasan Mingyu menunduk itu karna Mingyu malu, Wonwoo kini berdiri di hadapannya hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe dengan rambutnya yang basah karna habis mandi.

Bahkan Wonwoo dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat air dengan Aroma Shampo Strawberry milik Mingyu memercik hingga ke wajah Mingyu.

"Gyu, Wonu cantik tidak? "

"Tentu saja Wonu cantik... "Jawab Mingyu, memberanikan diri menatap manik mata Wonwoo yang entah kenapa terlihat berbeda.

"Wonu Sexy tidak? "Wonwoo menurunkan bathrobenya hingga lengan kananya yang polos terlihat.

"Wonu jangan seperti itu, Gyu malu... " Mingyu kembali menunduk, Pipinya pasti sudah merah ditambah lagi bias dari cahaya kamarnya yang bewarna merah.

Wonwoo tak pernah se-agresif ini, setelah membersihkan diri yang memakan waktu lebih dari tigapuluh menit, dan selama itupula otaknya merangkai plot cerita untuk malam ini.

Otak Wonwoo normal, dan Wonwoo bukanlah anak ingusan yang polos. Jelas saja setelah menikah pasti malam nya ya 'itu', dan Wonwoo tak munafik kalau Wonwoo menginginkannya.

Walau Wonwoo sempat ragu dan tak tega menodai Mingyu, tapi toh Seungcheol bilang sebelumnya bahwa Mingyu harus di ajari agar mandiri dan lebih dewasa, dan hal 'itu' tentu saja dewasa 'kan? Wonwoo tak salah 'kan?

"Gyu mau punya Adik bayi? "Wonwoo mendekat lalu duduk di samping Mingyu, kepalanya bersandar di bahu lebar Yifan.

"Adik bayi? Apa itu nanti Gyu akan jadi ayah? "Mingyu menatap Wonwoo antusias.

"Iya, nanti Gyu bisa jadi ayah, Wonu jadi Ibu. Terus kita punya Adik bayi "Wonwoo mulai menggerakan telunjuknya di dada Mingyu, membuat pola-pola tak jelas sampai suaminya itu bergidik geli. Dan Wonwoo tak perduli kalau ia sekarang benar-benar seperti pedophil! Tidak Perduli!

"Gyu mau! "Ucap Mingyu semangat.

"Nah kalau begitu, Gyu cukup menurut saja oke?! "

 **~000~**

Min Yoong merasa tenggorokannya kering, wanita itu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya, pukul setengah satu lebih tujuh, sudah lewat tengah malam.

Karna memang hausnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan, wanita itu memutuskan menuju dapur untuk memenuhi dahaganya.

'BRAK!

Min yoong kaget mendengar suara ribut itu dari kamar putranya yang memang satu setengah meter dari letak kamarnya. Dengan panik Min yoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Jangan kabur Gyu! "Suara Wonwoo

"Gyu malu! mana baju Gyu?! Wonu juga pakai baju! "

'Brak

"Nah kena! Jangan kabur! Kan Wonu bilang menurut saja! "

"Tapi Wonu Ahh~ ini apa? Gyu kenapa? Perut Gyu pusing, Zimffhhhh "

"Jangan makan Gyu! Kenapa Wonu makan Gyu?! Aa~ Wonu kenapa melompat-lompat, turun, jangan tindihi Gyu " Protes Mingyu dengan nada tersengal itu samar-samar Min Yoong dengar.

"Nah su-sudah enakan kanhh? Gyu menurut sajahh "Suara Wonwoo lembut

"Wonu ini kenapa? Gyu kenapa mffhhhhh "

Min Yoong mundur beberapa langkah, wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, walau tak mau membayangkannya tapi Min Yoong tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Min Yoong tak menyangka bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk membuat Mingyu 'dewasa' . Dan Min Yoong sepertinya harus mencubit Wonwoo besok.

 **TBC**

Hai semua hhe gue mau curcol dulu.  
1\. Gue keknya musuhan banget ama nama meanie. Bayangin tiap gue ngetik Mingyu bakalan jadi Mungyu atau Mingyi terus kalo ngetik Wonwoo bakalan jadi Wonwkk atau Wnwok. Ini keyboardnya yg kekecilan apa jari gue yg kegedean yah heran gue.  
2\. Untuk nama orang tua meanie sumpah itu nama ga kreatif banget. Jeon yunho karena menurut gue Wonwoo rada mirip ama yunho, Jeon YooHan itu nama kuriya gue hhe.. terus Kim min yoong? Gatau nama itu muncul sendiri di dalam otak gue.  
3\. Tenang aja 1 chapter lg tamat kok guys.  
4\. Jangan lupa follow ig author ya di gyupire2  
5\. Udah ah itu aja. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Balasan review:

 **FoinChu:** Mingyu sembuh apa enggak yah? Rahasia dong. Wonu udah ngebet ama Mingyu pengen cepet kawin. Panggil aja cecan /shy.

 **BSion:** iya woy sabar sabar ini juga udah apdet..

 **Hoshilhouette:** iya nih gue aja pertama baca ini ff ampe ngakak-ngakak. Author aslinya minta di kawinin yah. Elah cari aja judulnya 'FanFan'. Kagak pake find and replace karena langsung publish di wattpad.

 **Innie751:** Mingyu minta di karungin ya L Wonu juga napa jadi alay banget. Oke mkasih udah ripiu.

 **Okwonn17:** Wonwoo manis yah saking manisnya gue pengen canda ah ntar gue di bom ama fans nya Wonu.

 **JonginDO:** thanks for review

 **BYDSSTYN:** sudah kubilang gak usah belajar.

Salam meanie!


	4. Chapter 4

Kompor, lemari dapur, kulkas dan meja makan. Pemuda manis berambut hitam itu hanya berjalan mondar-mandir mengambil sesuatu dan menatanya di meja kayu bertaplak hijau daun.

Hanya berbalutkan kemeja yang hanya menutupi hingga bokongnya, sehelai benangpun tak ada yang menempel di kaki panjangnya. Membiarkan sebelah punggungnya terlihat karna hanya dua kancing bagian bawah yang pemuda itu kaitkan.

Pemuda manis yang baru beberapa bulan lalu menjadi istri orang ini tersenyum jenaka melihat pemuda abu-abu yang sedari tadi diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Selalu seperti ini, selama tiga bulan ini mereka berdua menyandang status sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah, setiap malam setelah kegiatan ekhem suami istri yang Wonwoo rancang, paginya suami kekanak-kanakannya itu pasti duduk dengan ekspresi blank dengan bibir tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka sambil menunggu Wonwoo menata sarapan.

Walaupun lucu melihat Mingyu seperti kebingungan dan pastinya otak bocahnya itu memutar ulang setiap kejadian ekhem- itu, tapi kadang Wonwoo merasa bersalah sudah meracuni fikiran polos suaminya dengan fikiran dewasa miliknya. Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah mulai terbiasa melakukan hubungan badan itu kalau saja Wonwoo tak menambahkan hal macam-macam di dalamnya.

Minggu-minggu pertama walaupun masih takut dan menolak tapi Mingyu mulai terbiasa melakukan proses pembuatan adik bayi (Kata Wonwoo), tapi semakin kesini Wonwoo mulai menambahkan hal yang sebenarnya biasa saja jika otak Mingyu sama dengan isi otak Wonwoo.

"Wonu... " Panggil Mingyu lirih, matanya masih berekspresi bingung. Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar panggilan Mingyu, pemuda manis itu lalu duduk manis di hadapan suaminya.

"Iya Gyu sayang... "

"Semalam kenapa bukan Gyu yang jadi kudanya? "

"Em- karna Wonu yang harus jadi kudanya, Gyu kan cowboy~ "

"Tapi kan kasihan Wonu Gyu naiki, Gyu kan berat~ "Matanya menatap Wonwoo sedih.

"Tidak berat kok, kuda-kudaan yang seperti itu tidak berat... "Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi Wonu bilang itu gaya anjing... "

"Eh- em- it-itu "

'Ctak!

"Itu gaya srigala Gyu, jangan mau! Nanti Gyu berubah jadi Srigala! Aauuu "

"Yak Lee Jihoon! Jangan racuni Mingyu! "Protes Wonwoo, pemuda itu memijat keningnya yang terkena sentilan Jihoon.

"Kau yang racun! Lagipula apa-apaan ini? mentang-mentang tak ada Nyonya Min Yoong kau seenaknya berpakaian seperti ini? Kau pamer paha dan bokongmu hah?! "Omel Jihoon, pemuda imut itu mendudukan bokongnya dengan kasar di kursi meja makan, lalu melirik Wonwoo sinis.

"Bilang saja kau tergoda dengan bokongku! "Gumam Wonwoo diakhiri dengan lirikan mengejeknya ke Jihoon.

"Ya, but not your dick " Balas Wonwoo.

"Jihoon jorok! Jihoon tidak sopan! "Omel Mingyu menunjuk-nunjuk Jihoon dengan telunjuknya seolah menghakiminya.

"Gyu? Gyu tau dari mana?! Siapa yang mengajari Gyu?! Memang Gyu tau artinya "Tanya Wonwoo kebingungan, siapa yang memberitahu suaminya tentang arti dari ucapan Jihoon itu?

"Tentu saja Gyu tau, Wonu sering menyebutnya tiap malam, Wonu juga sering pegang i- "

"Jeon Wonwoo racun! Dasar! Jalang! Sialan! Kau menodai bocah polos! Wonwoo pedhoplie! "Omel Jihoon, dengan brutal pemuda imut itu memukuli Wonwoo dengan sarung tangan oven.

Sedangkan Wonwoo berteriak kesal, sepertinya menyuruh Jihoon menginap di rumahnya adalah kesalahan.

Sebenarnya ini salah Wonwoo yang tak masuk kuliah beberapa hari karna tidak enak badan, sehingga Jihoon membantunya mengerjakan tugas dan skripsi milik Wonwoo hingga pemuda bertubuh kecil itu sampai mengenap di rumah Nyonya Min Yoong yang kini juga menjadi rumah Wonwoo.

Beruntung Min Yoong sibuk mengurus perusahaannya di China, karna sudah pasti Min Yoong terganggu dengan Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang selalu ribut itu.

Dan beruntung juga karna Wonwoo bisa berbuat aneh-aneh kepada putra semata wayang Min Yoong, keke.

 **~000~**

Wonwoo hamil, setidaknya itu yang di dengarnya dari dokter. Wonwoo kembali mengeluarkan kertas dari amplop putih yang diterimanya dari rumah sakit. Dua minggu, usia kandungannya baru dua minggu. Wonwoo masih tak percaya dengan ini, ia tak percaya bahwa ia di percaya oleh Tuhan untuk secepat ini mendapatkan momongan, hanya tiga bulan waktu pernikahannya.

Tak terasa matanya basah menahan haru, ia harus memberi kabar bahagia ini pada Mingyu dan Min Yoong. Pemuda manis itu menghapus air matanya, lalu dengan menggemaskan pemuda itu menahan tawanya. Tak sia-sia kerja kerasnya dengan Mingyu selama ini.

~000~

Min Yoong menatap aneh menantunya yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri, bahkan Mingyu menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya untuk menatap Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo? Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Min Yoong setelah meletakan sumpit ke samping mangkok di hadapannya.

"Wonu aneh~ " Komentar Mingyu

"Tentu saja aku baik Mama! Sangat baik! Ahhh~ aku sangat bahagia? "Ucap Wonwoo antusias, membuat Min Yoong dan Mingyu semakin bingung.

Menyadari tatapan bingung yang diterimanya, Wonwoo mengeluarkan amplop putih yang sedari tadi di simpannya di kantung celana piyamanya.

"Mama! Baca ini! "Dengan semangat Wonwoo menyerahkan amplop itu pada Min Yoong.

Min Yoong membca kertas dalam amplop itu, Mingyu yang tak tau pun jadi penasaran, sedangkan Wonwoo menunggu dengan semangat reaksi ibu mertuanya itu.

Min Yoong menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu memijat keningnya.

"Mingyu, makannya sudah selesai kan? Masuk kamar sekarang... "Min Yoong menatap Mingyu lembut.

"Itu apa Mama? Beri tahu Gyu~ "Rengek Mingyu.

"Bukan apa-apa, nah sekarang masuk kamar, Mama mau bicara dengan Wonwoo"

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung menatap kepergian Mingyu, pemuda manis itu duduk gelisah di kursi meja makan. Kenapa seperti ini? Reaksinya tidak sesuai bayangannya.

"Wonwoo, kau hamil? "

"... "

"Dua minggu? " Lanjut Min Yoong karena tak dapat respon dari Wonwoo, dengan lembut tangan hangat wanita itu menggenggam tangan menantunya, membuat Wonwok berjengit kaget dan menatap Min Yoong.

"Bukankah ini berita bagus? " Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

Min yoong melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, wanita itu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ayah Mingyu, Kim Gyu Han meninggal saat Mingyu masih berumur lima tahun dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Gyu Han meninggal karna menyelamatkan adik perempuannya yang tertabrak truk saat menyebrangi jalan. Namun sayang, jarak truk sudah terlalu dekat dan Gyu Han yang kurang cepat, akhirnya mereka berdua tertabrak dan meninggal di tempat... "

"... " Wonwoo terdiam, pemuda itu memandang sedih binar mata Min yoong yang berkaca-kaca mengingat kilas memori masa lalu itu.

"Wonwoo, Gyu Seul adik suamiku itu sama seperti Mingyu, dia mengidap autisme dan itu juga yang di idap kakek Ayah suamiku. Itu genetik Won. Aku tak mau membayangkan ini ataupun menduga-duga, tapi aku takut cucuku akan menuruninya... "

'Deg

Lemas, Wonwoo bahkan sempat limbung ke depan dan hampir mendaratkan wajahnya ke meja kaca itu jika saja tangannya tak segera menyangga berat tubuhnya, pemuda itu menggeleng, menggeleng cepat dan menghapus air mata yang entah kapan sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya yang merona alami.

"Ma-mama A-anakku "

"Won... "

"Aku tak berharap itu terjadi, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Dan aku akan tetap merawatnya karna dia tetap anakku "

~000~

Wonwoo benar-benar menjaga kandungannya dengan baik sesuai saran dokter, pemuda itu sangat rajin dan tepat waktu jika harus kontrol kandungan, Wonwoo yang tak terlalu suka dengan sayuran dengan giat pemuda itu memakannya dan mengatur pola makannya. Dokter bilang Wonwoo tidak boleh stress, pemuda itu bahkan berhenti kuliah sementara, bahkan Wonwoo yang tadinya ikut membantu perusahaan Min Yoong karna kondisi Mingyu yang tidak memungkinkan, kini menarik diri dari dunia bisnis itu.

Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki empat bulan, perutnya sudah mulai membesar. Wonwoo sudah menjelaskan pada suaminya kalau ia sedang hamil, tapi sepertinya Mingyu tidak mengerti, pemuda tampan itu hanya tau kalau di dalam perut Wonwoo ada bayi, dan Mingyu takut karna ukuran perut Wonwoo yang membesar, Mingyu merasa Wonwoo seperti badut.

"Gyu sedang apa? "

"... "

"Gyu... "Ulang Wonwoo.

"... "

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya, jika Mingyu sudah ada di dunianya sendiri pemuda itu benar-benar tak bisa diganggu, Mingyu saat ini sedang menggambar, menggambar salah satu hobi Mingyu. Ya walaupun gambarnya memang tak sepada dengan posenya yang serius seperti Pablo Picasso.

Wonwoo pun memutuskan duduk di lantai dengan hati-hati karna bentuk perutnya, pemuda manis itu dengan semangat mengikuti Mingyu menggambar di meja bermain itu, mencoba mengira-ngira gambar apa yang sedang digambar suaminya.

"Gyu menggambar Buaya? " Komentar Wonwoo melirik gambaran Mingyu, Mingyu yang sudah selesai dari dunianyapun menatap Wonwoo.

"Wonu sendiri menggambar apa? " Tanya Mingyu balik.

"Tentu saja menggambar buaya seperti milik Gyu, lihat bagus gambar milik Wonu 'kan? "Ucap Wonwoo bangga menunjukan hasil karyanya.

"Itu kadal! "Protes Mingyu.

"Loh?! Kalau ini kadal, berarti yang Gyu gambar juga kadal! Wonu kan meniru gambar Gyu! "

"Gyu menggambar naga! Wonu mau ejek gambaran Gyu ya?! "Rajuk Mingyu, pemuda itu merenggut kesal.

"Loh Kok Gyu marah?! Wonu kan hanya meniru! Salah sendiri gambar Gyu - "

"Itu cicak "Komentar Jihoon melintas di belakang pasangan yang sedang ribut itu. Semenjak Wonwoo hamil, Jihoon memang sering menginap untuk membantu sahabatnya itu.

"JIHOON! "

Jihoon tertawa di dapur mendengar teriakan pasangan itu, salah sendiri lagi pula Wonwoo harus sadar bahwa skill menggambarnya 11-12 seperti Mingyu.

~000~

Wonwoo sedang duduk santai sambil menonton televisi, kehamilannya sudah memasuki delapan bulan. Sebenarnya Wonwoo semakin cemas karna proses bersalin tidak lama lagi, tetapi pemuda manis itu selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak stress, seperti saat ini, menonton acara komedi sambil menikmati biskuit yang terbuat dari sayuran hasil racikannya dengan Jihoon tadi sore.

Wonwoo terkikik saat melihat suaminya mengintip dari balik tembok tiga meter dari posisinya, Wonwoo mengenalinya karna Rambut abu-abu suaminya itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Semenjak perutnya semakin besar, Mingyu benar-benar menjauh darinya, bahkan kini Mingyu tidur di kamar tamu karna tak mau sekamar dengan Wonwoo.

"Gyu sini~ "Ajak Wonwoo, namun suaminya itu masih kekeuh bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Kenapa sih? Wonu jadi sedih kalau Gyu seperti itu~ "Rajuk Wonwoo.

"Tidak mau! Wonu seperti badut! "Tolak Mingyu.

"Kalau Gyu tak mau mendekat, Wonu akan pulang ke Changwon sekarang! "Ancam Wonwoo, dan berhasil. Dengan ragu-ragu pemuda tampan itu mendekat.

"Sini, duduk di samping Wonu~ " titah Wonwoo, walaupun ragu pemuda itu duduk di samping Wonwoo.

"Gyu tak perlu takut, Di sini ada adik bayi, Bayinya tampan seperti Gyu. Adik bayi akan panggil Gyu appa karna Gyu akan menjadi appa... "

"Tidak mau! "

"Ke- "

"Gyu maunya Daddy! Appa tidak keren! "Protes Mingyu.

"Berarti dedek Bayi akan panggil Gyu Daddy, Gyu akan jadi daddy "

"Tetapi kenapa di perut Wonu?! Menyeramkan! Nanti kalau perut Wonu meledak bagaimana? "Ucap Mingyu khawatir, membuat Wonwoo tertawa Jadi ini yang ditakutkan suaminya.

"Tidak Gyu. Bayinya kan sayang Wonu, jadi tidak akan meledak "Jelas Wonwoo.

Jihoon yang hendak menemani Wonwoo ditarik oleh Min Yoong yang bersembunyi di balik tembok, melihat gestur Min Yoong, pemuda imut itu mengerti dan mengikuti Min Yoong, ternyata wanita itu sedang mengintip Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Apa adik bayi bisa mendengar? Gyu mau bicara... "Tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja, sini kepala Gyu di paha Wonu "

Setelah menyamankan posisinya dengan kepalanya yang ada di pangkuan Wonwoo, pemuda tampan itu dengan hati-hati memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghadap perut besar Wonwoo dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Apa adik bayi dengar daddy? "

'Duk~ Duk~

Dua tendangan, Wonwoo bahkan kaget saat merasakan respon cepat bayinya, sedangkan Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung.

"Tadi apa Wonu? "

"Bayinya menendang, berarti adik bayi mendengar Gyu~ "

"Adik bayi cepat keluar ya~ Kasihan Mommy jadi seperti badut, nanti kalau sudah keluar panggil Gyu Daddy, dan panggil Wonu Mommy oke? "

'Duk~ duk~

"Hehe, adik bayinya menendang lagi~ "Ucap Mingyu kesenangan.

Mingyu terus saja berbicara, bahkan pemuda itu dengan semangat menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah, Bayinya pun dengan semangat menendang-nendang seolah ikut berbincang dengan Ayahnya, Mata Wonwoo basah, bahkan Jihoon dan Min yoong tersenyum haru dari balik tembok.

"Gyu sudah tidak sabar! Keluarkan adik bayinya sekarang! "Ucap Mingyu semangat!

"JANGAN! "Teriak Min Yoong dan Jihoon yang langsung muncul dari balik tembok.

~000~

Bayinya laki—laki, lahir dengan bobot empat kilogram, sehat, tampan dan Normal.

Wonwoo sangat bahagia mengetahui anaknya lahir dengan sehat. Dan kedepannya, Wonwoo tetap harus memperhatikan dan merawatnya dengan baik untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

~000~

Mingyu sangat bahagia, bahkan pemuda itu mengajak guru serta teman—temannya untuk datang kerumahnya, memamerkan bahwa dirinya sudah jadi Ayah.

Para gurupun memuji Wonwoo dan tak lupa membawa bingkisan seperti perlengkapan bayi. Sedangkan Mingyu terus saja bercerita panjang lebar kepada teman—temannya dari berbagai ukuran dan umur itu, sstttt— Mingyu baru saja naik kelas dua Smp.

Pada minggu awal Mingyu memang senang, bahkan suaminya itu akan langsung bermain dengan Samuel—nama anak mereka, meski Samuel sedang tidur.

Tapi akhir—akhir ini Mingyu terlihat menjauh, setelah membicarakannya dengan Seungcheol dan Junghan, sepertinya Mingyu mengalami kecemburuan, dirinya yang biasa mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Wonwoo, kini berkurang karna kehadiran Samuel.

Bahkan Mingyu sering menatap Samuel tak suka saat Wonwoo menggendong Samuel, dan berakhir dengan merajuk pada Min Yoong.

Wonwoo, Min Yoong, Jihoon, bahkan Seungcheol dan Junghan turun tangan untuk mengatasi Mingyu, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu memang tak mau mengerti.

Merekapun khawatir, khawatir jika akan memunculkan sifat nekat Mingyu pada Samuel karena pola fikirnya yang menyalahkan Samuel merebut Wonwoo darinya.

Malam itu teman—teman Wonwoo datang, Jun, Minghao, Seungkwan, Soonyoong, Junghan, Seungcheol, dan Jihoon yang memang sudah lama tinggal bersama Wonwoo.

Semuanya berkumpul di kamar untuk menjenguk Wonwoo dan Samuel.

Mingyu yang melihat dari jauh pun merasa kesal karna semuanya hanya perhatian pada Samuel.

Dengan kesal Mingyu masuk ke kamar sambil membawa kantung plastik besar.

"SINI! "Triak Mingyu, membuat semuanya kaget.

"Ada apa Mingyu? "Tanya Soonyoong.

"Samuel taruh sini! Buang! buang tempat sampah! "Omel Mingyu, membuat mereka semua kaget, Wonwoo pun mengeratkan gendongannya.

"Mingyu! Tidak boleh seperti itu! "Bentak Min Yoong mengomeli putranya itu.

"Tapi Samuel merebut semuanya dari Gyu! Buang tempat sampah saja! " Kesal Mingyu, pemuda itu membuang kantung plastiknya dan berlari keluar diikuti Min Yoong.

Sedangkan teman_—temannya mengusap bahu Wonwoo dan menyemangatinya.

"Kau harus mengerti keadaanya Won... "Lirih Jun.

~000~

Wonwoo kira satu bulan cukup untuk membuat Mingyu terbiasa, tapi sudah dua bulan berlalu pemuda itu belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kehadiran Samuem, walaupun terkadang Mingyu tetap bermain dan bercanda dengan Samuel, tapi jika sudah kambuh suaminya itu akan mengamuk dan menyuruhnya membuang Samuel ke tempat sampah.

Apalagi Mingyu sudah bisa menggendong Samuel, Wonwoo takut kalau tiba—tiba Mingyu membuang Samuel ke tempat sampah, walaupun terdengar lucu saat Mingyu merajuk dan menyuruhnya membuang Samuel ke tempat sampah, tapi itu benar—benar mengkhawatirkan jika terjadi.

Seperti malam ini, pukul sembilan malam, cuaca sangat dingin karna baru saja turun hujan.

Hanya ada Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Samuel. Ibu mertuanya sedang ada urusan di Singapore, hanya ada Bibi Han yang kebetulan sedang flu dan sepertinya sudah tidur, pelayan Kim ikut Ibu mertuanya ke Singapore, sedangkan Jihoon sedang kencan dengan Soonyoong karna malam ini malam minggu.

Wonwoo kesal karna ia juga terkena flu, Kepalanya pusing dan sangat sakit, apa lagi suhu badannya meningkat, ia demam.

"WONU! AYO KITA NONTON FILM! "Teriak Mingyu semangat memasuki kamar mereka, Samuel, bayi dua bulan yang baru saja tertidur itupun kaget dan langsung menangis.

"Oweekk~ owekkk "Wonwoo memijat pangkal hidungnya, baru saja ia menidurkan Samuel dan sekarang anaknya itu menangis, jika sudah menangis karna kaget begini biasanya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menenangkannya.

"Wonu! Ayo nonton film! "Paksa Mingyu sambil menunjukan keping dvd di tangannya.

"Owekk~ oweek~ "

"... "

"Won~ "

"... " sakit.

"Wonu dengar tidak sih?! "

"Owek~ oweek~ "

"... " kepalanya berdenyut.

"Samuel! Diam! Daddy lagi bicara sama mommy! "

"Oweekk~ owwekk~ "

"... "semakin sakit.

"Samuel di— "

"DIAM! GYU YANG DIAM! SAMUEL ITU ANAK GYU! GYU HARUSNYA MEMBUAT SAMUEL BERHENTI MENANGIS! KALAU TIDAK BERGUNA DAN TIDAK BISA BIKIN SAMUEL DIAM! GYU YANG DIAM! GYU ITU BUKAN BAYI! BIKIN PALA WONU SAKIT SAJA! "Bentak Wonwoo, kepalanya benar—benar sakit mendengar rengekan Mingyu dan tangisan Samu, bahkan untuk bengun dan membuatkan susu untuk Samuel pun Wonwoo tak bisa.

Mingyu terdiam menatap Wonwoo takut, pemuda tampan itu bahkan menjatuhkan keping dvd yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Wonu galak! "Teriak Mingyu dan langsung berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Wonwoo terdiam, pemuda manis itu tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, tapi kepalanya yang terlalu sakit tak bisa di ajak kompromi, dengan menyesal, Wonwoo menatap Samu yang masih menangis dengan sedih. Wonwoo pun meminum obat yang sudah ia sediakan di meja samping ranjangnya. perasaan bersalah masih menyelimuti hatinya, dan dengan lembut ia menenangkan putranya yang masih menangis.

Setelah menangis dan meringkuk di pojok ruang tamu, Mingyu menghapus air matanya, kata—kata Wonwoo berputar—putar di otaknya.

Menarik nafas dalam, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mencari botol susu, berniat membuatkan susu untuk anaknya. Namun pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu mendengus lesu saat persedian susu untuk Samuel habis, ini pasti juga karena dirinya, Mingyu memang sering meminta dibuatkan susu seperti milik Samuel.

Mengingat sesuatu, pemuda tinggi itu berlari ke kamar Ibunya, Mingyu mengambil celengan babi miliknya yang Min Yoong simpan di kamarnya, karna jika di simpan di kamar Mingyu, Mingyu akan berusaha membobolnya untuk di gunakan membeli Coklat.

Mingyu menggoyangkan celengannya, berat dan penuh, pasti uangnya banyak dan bisa digunakan untuk membeli susu.

Dengan semangat Mingyu mengambil Jacketnya yang ada di ruang tamu, dan memakai spatunya.

Pemuda itu berlari keluar rumah sambil menenteng celengan babinya.

Sayangnya mini market terdekat dengan rumahnya tutup karna sedang di renovasi, Mingyu pun terpaksa menuju mini market yang berada dekat sekolahnya, jaraknya cukup jauh apalagi ia berjalan kaki, sedangkan Mingyu tak tahu harus naik kendaraan apa. Beruntung sekarang ia sudah bisa menyebrang, karna ia harus menyebrang beberapa kali.

Mingyu kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pemuda dengan jacket kulit hitam yang sedang merokok itu berdiri di depannya, Mingyu kenal laki—laki ini, ini Seokmin, pemuda yang bertengkar dengannya di cafe milik Jun.

"Sendirian? "

Mingyu menunduk, suara Seokmin terdengar menyebalkan, Mingyu menyesal memilih jalan pintas ini yang berupa gang kecil, ia jadi bertemu Seokmin, apalagi keadaan saat ini sepi.

"Permisi~ "

"Hei! Kenapa buru—buru? Kita masih punya urusan "Tahan Seokmin dengan mendorong bahu Mingyu.

"Mingyu ingin le— "

"Pfft Babi? Apa itu celengan babi? "

"Permisi Seokmin, Mingyu harus segera pe— "

'Prang

"Idiot! gara—gara kau hubunganku memburuk dengan Dino dan aku batal bertunangan dengan Dino! Dan gara—gara kau juga aku tak mendapatkan Wonwoo! Kau menghancurkan hidupku! Tolol! Idiot! " Kesal Seokmin setelah membanting celengan babi di tangan Mingyu, membuat semua isinya berhamburan

Sedangkan Mingyu tak perduli, ia langsung berlutut dan memungut uangnya yang berserakan.

"Otakmu itu sama seperti celenganmu! Otak babi! "

"... "

Seokmin membuang rokoknya, pemuda itu menunduk menatap pemuda berambut abu-abu yang terus saja memunguti uangnya.

'Kreekk

"AAHKKK~ "

"Hahhh, aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau memohon padaku... "Senyum Seokmin sinis.

"Tidak mau! "

'Krekkk 'Seokmin semakin menekan injakan kakinya di kedua telaoak tangan Mingyu.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala ya?! Cepat memohon padaku! "

"Tidak sudi! "

"Fuc— "

Seokmin hendak saja menendang wajah Mingyu kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara sirine mobil patroli polisi, pemuda berkulit tan itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau beruntung kali ini! "Ucap Seokmin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

Mingyu meringis kesakitan menatap jemari dan telapak tangannya, bengkak, lecet dan penuh luka karna di injak Seokmin, walau sakit Mingyu terus saja memungut uangnya yang berserakan, tak perduli jemari lukanya bergesekan dengan kasarnya aspal jalan, yang ada dalam fikirannya hanya membeli susu untuk Samuel.

~000~

Wonwoo bingung, pemuda itu sekarang sedang mondar—mandir sambil menggendong Samuel di ruang tamu, setelah sakit kepalanya reda Wonwoo segera mencari Mingyu untuk minta maaf karna sudah membentaknya. Tapi mencari ke setiap sudut rumah, bahkan sampai halaman belakang rumah Mingyu tak ada.

Wonwoo khawatir, apalagi jacket baseball Mingyu yang selalu di letakan di ruang tamu tak ada, jangan—jagan Mingyu keluar dari rumah karna kata—katanya. Sedangkan Samuel terus saja merengek, Wonwoo tak bisa membuatkan susu karna susu Samuel habis, ini membuat Wonwoo semakin kewalahan.

Saat mendengar decitan suara pintu, Wonwoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke depan. Mingyu pulang, pemuda itu menunduk tak berani menatap Wonwoo sambil memegangi perutnya yang tertutup jacket.

Saat Wonwoo hendak bicara, Mingyu langsung pergi melewati Wonwoo. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Wonwoo memilih membiarkan Mingyu untuk sementara, jika sudah seperti ini suaminya itu tak bisa di dekati. Tapi Wonwoo setidaknya lega sekarang, karna suaminya sudah kembali kerumah.

Memilih duduk di Sofa Wonwoo menenangkan Samuel yang kini jauh lebih baik karna hanya merengek lirih.

Wonwoo hanya mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur, hahh mungkin Mingyu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membanting prabotan dapur. Biar nanti Wonwoo bersihkan pagi hari.

Wonwoo bingung saat Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya dengan satu tangannya disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Mingyu langsung duduk di samping Wonwoo, menunjuk Samuel dan pahanya. Wonwoo mengerti maksud Mingyu yang menyuruhnya memberikan Samuel pada Mingyu. Walau ragu, dengan hati—hati Wonwoo meyerahkan Samuel dalam pangkuan Mingyu.

Wonwoo terperanjat saat Mingyu mengeluarkan tangan yang disembunyikannya, botol susu milik Samuel lengkap dengan isinya.

"Gyu... "

"Susu Samuel yang ini kan? Yang dusnya warna merah ada angka nolnya? Wonu, panasnya pas tidak? "Tanya Mingyu setelah mengeluarkan kantung kresek yang di sembunyikan Mingyu di balik tubuhnya, menunjukan dus susu bewarna merah itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk, dan memegang botol susu milik Samuel yang kini sedang dinikmati anaknya untuk mengecek suhunya.

"Ini pas Gyu, bagaimana k— "

"Tadi Gyu keluar buat beli susu pakai celengan yang Gyu simpan di kamar mama, oh iya, Gyu juga beli susu sendiri seperti yang di tv, supaya badan Gyu besar dan berotot, dan tidak minta susu Samuel lagi... "Tunjuk Mingyu pada dus susu lainnya yang bewarna hitam.

Wonwoo mengerenyit saat melihat tangan Mingyu, jemari suaminya terlihat kotor.

"Gyu, tangan Gyu... "

"Tidak apa—apa... "Elak Mingyu menjauhkan tangannya yang hendak Wonwoo sentuh.

"GYU! Jangan berbohong! "Tuduh Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Tadi Gyu bertemu Seokmin di jalan, Seokmin banting celengan Gyu, saat Gyu ambil uang yang jatuh, dia injak tangan Gyu... "Cerita Mingyu akhirnya, Mingyu tak mau Wonwoo marah lagi.

"Ya ampun Gyu... "Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan harunya, dengan hati—hati ia segera memeluk Mingyu karna suaminya itu kini sedang memangku Samuel yang sedang menyusu.

Wonwoo tak menyangka Mingyu akan melakukan semua ini, ini adalah sebuah tindakan besar untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo benar—benar terharu, dibalik kekurangan suaminya, ada sesuatu yang besar yang Mingyu miliki. Mingyu yang takut, dan tak suka berada dalam keadaan ramai, apalagi dengan orang asing. Tapi dia rela pergi malam—malam keluar sendiri untuk membeli susu anaknya. Dan Seokmim si brengsek itu! Wonwoo akan bercerita pada Seungcheol dan Soonyoong agar memberi perhitungan kepada lelaki itu.

"Gyu, Gyu itu daddy yang hebat. Gyu tidak boleh merasa bersaing dengan Samuel, karena Samuel anak Gyu. Wonu sayang pada Samuel dan Gyu. Jadi jangan berfikir kalau Wonu tidak sayang lagi pada Gyu.

"Tapi Wonu hanya perhatian pada Samuel... "Protes Mingyu.

"Itu karna Samuel masih kecil, Gyu kan sudah besar. Harus mandiri... "

"Tapi Gyu juga ingin dekat dengan Wonu, Samuel harusnya punya teman biar tidak main terus dengan Wonu "rajuk Mingyu.

"Em... teman ya "Lirih Wonwoo , sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

Pemuda manis itu mengambil alih Samuel yang entah kapan sudah tertidur, dan meletakannya di Box bayi yang khusus di sediakan di ruang tamu.

"Mungkin Samuel kesepian, kita harus cari teman untuk Samuel... "Usul Wonwoo, setelah kembali duduk di samping Mingyu, pemuda itu sebelumnya mengambil ponselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu, sebelum kembali menatap Mingyu.

"Iya, kita harus buat teman untuk Samuel, buat Adik untuk Samuel agar tdak kesepian... "Ucap Wonwoo.

"Wo... Wonu... "lirih Mingyu dan bringsut mendur, karna Wonwoo melepaskan jacketnya.

~000~

Jihoon baru saja pulang dari kencannya, di depan gerbang Soonyoung masih menunggu dari balik kemudinya. Kekasihnya itu memang terbiasa menunggunya hingga masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Bruukk

Jihoon, menghentikan kegiatannya yang hendak menekan password pintu saat suara benda jatuh itu mengagetkannya. Pemuda cantik itu segera menekan dengan cepat deretan angka kombinasi yang sialnya gagal karna mungkin saking gugupnya ia salah menekan. Jihoon khawatir terjadi sesuatu.

"Ahh— Wonu, pakai bajunya, nanti Wonu dingin... "

'Srekk

"Jangan di robek! Wonu mffhhhh jangan di makan. Tangan Gyu kotor!

"Wonu "

"Wonu"

"Wonu "

"Ahhhhhh Wonu, jangan melompat —lompat! Nanti sofanya rusak! "

"Gyu diam saja! Gyu bilang ingin kasih teman untuk Samuel! "

Jihoom terdiam mematung, Soonyoung pun menatap bingung karna kekasihnya itu tak kunjung memasuki rumah.

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Jihoon merohoh saku jacketnya. Ada pesan masuk, dari Wonwoo.

 **'From :Wonwoo**

 **Jangan pulang! Menginap saja di tempat Soonyoung! '**

Jihoon terkikik membaca pesan pendek dari sahabatnya yang sepertinya mengalami delay untuk diterimanya.

 **'To: Wonwoo**

 **Setidaknya jangan di ruang tamu! Suaranya terdengar sampai luar! ' Balas Jihoon.**

Dan pemuda bersurai pink itu, berjalan keluar menuju mobil kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? "Tanya Soonyoung bingung, karna kekasihnya kembali duduk di samping kemudinya.

"A— "

"WONU GYU MAU KE KAMAR MANDI! "

'BRAKK

"WONU! SOFANYA TERBALIK! "

"OWEEEKKKK "

"Kau dengar? "Tanya Jihoon, menunjukan suara ribut itu yang di susul tangisan bayi.

"I—itu "Lirih Soonyoung

"Mereka sedang kerja keras, dengar kan? Sofanya sampai terbalik... "

 **END**

 **Yeayyyy finally ini ff akhirmya selesai juga ya.**

 **1\. Thanks untuk semua pihak yg terlibat baik author Ko Cheun Tong (kok gue bacanya centong ya /abaikan/, readers yg udah setia nunggu, dan yg udah vote + review.**

 **2\. Thanks juga buat yang udah baca + review atau yang cuma baca doang tapi gak review.**

 **3\. Jangan lupa tunggu karya abal2 terbaru dari author ya..**

 **4\. Udah itu aja**

 **Salam Meanie!**


End file.
